Kiss or Kill
by Le Joker
Summary: Nous sommes en 1942 et notre psychopathe préféré, et surtout sexy, se retrouve en 1996 après un accident de téléportation. C'est donc l'heure pour Dumbledore de mettre les choses au clair ... ou pas ! HPTJ
1. Chapitre 1: ils ne se rencontrèrent pas

_**Note de la traductrice: **Rien est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling ainsi qu'à **Mortalus** ! Bonne lecture à tous et Enjoy !_

_**Résumé**: Nous sommes en 1942 et notre psychopathe préféré (et surtout sexy !) se retrouve en 1996 après un accident de téléportation. C'est donc l'heure pour Dumbledore de mettre les choses au clair ... ou pas ! HPTJ _

_**Kiss or K**__**ill **_

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

**_Chapter One_: Et ils ne se rencontrèrent pas **

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait préféré retourner au 4 Privet Drive plutôt que d'aller à l'endroit où Ron et les membres de l'Ordre logaient mais, cinq minutes avant son anniversaire, il fut emmené à un endroit qui l'ammena à un avis différent. Au moment où il vit le 12 Square Grimmauld, il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et elle ne le quitta pas pendant les jours qu'il passa dans cet endroit. Même avec Ron ... Hermione était partie avec ses parents en Espagne pour ses vacances ... le matin au réveil, il se sentait toujours malade.

Au début, il pensait qu'il gérait assez bien la mort de Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entre dans cette veille maison. Mrs Weasley avait déjà entreprit plusieurs choses depuis la dernière fois qu'il y était venu. Maintenant, la maison ressemblait plus au Terrier qu'à une maison de sorciers très portés sur la magie noire ... même si, à vrai dire, elle était mieux construite que la maison des Weasley. Quelqu'un ... Rémus Lupin, Harry le sut en questionnant les autres, avait trouvé un moyen pour retirer le portrait de la mère de Sirius et grâce à cela, il y avait une grande différence dans la maison. On avait dit à Harry que le portrait fou était à présent dans un placard fermé à clef au second étage. Et Harry fit tout ce qu'il put pour rester à distance du dit placard. L'arbre généalogique de la famille des Black n'était également plus là, Rémus Lupin s'y était prit de la même manière qu'avec le portrait de la mère de Sirius pour le faire disparaître. Cependant, aucun de ces changements ne réussit à changer l'humeur d'Harry même si les autres occupants tentaient de lui rendre la vie plus agréable quand il allait dans une pièce. Mais ni Ron, ni les Weasley n'essayèrent de le rendre plus sociable. Mais il arrivait très souvent que Ron, dans une manière très particukière, essaye de le faire rire par tous les moyens possibles tandis que Mrs Weasley essayait toujours de lui donner quelque chose à faire. Harry appréciait les efforts qu'ils faisaient tous les deux. Fred et George étaient également là le plus souvent (ils évitaient cependant de croiser Mrs Weasley qui n'avait toujours pas digéré leur choix de carrière) depuis qu'ils avaient intégré l'Ordre. Ils avaient désormais l'âge requis. Grâce à eux tous, tous les jours semblaient un peu moins longs et moins douloureux qu'auparavant. Percy était déjà venu avant qu'il n'arrive et, même si Harry n'était pas vraiment triste de l'avoir manqué, il fut quand même triste de voir que la famille ne s'était pas réconscilliée avec lui, même après ce qu'avait prouvé Percy en essayant de faire accepter au Ministère le retour de Voldemort.

Maintenant, plus personne n'essayait de nier son retour, pas même le Ministère. Harry avait apprit dès son arrivée au Square Grimmauld, que Fudge avait été viré du poste de Ministre de la Magie. Son nouveau remplaçant, Zedekiah B., avait été décrit par Fol-Fol-Oeil comme étant un dur à cuire, comme l'était Croupton quand il courrait après les Mangemorts quand il était plus jeune et, même si Fol-Fol-Oeil ne l'avait pas décrit d'une manière admirative, Harry ne pouvait pas ne pas être heureux quand on lui avait annonçer qu'on avait remplacé Fudge. Aussi longtemps que Zedekiah ne décrirait pas Harry comme étant une personne dérrangée, malade, il était certain qu'ils s'entendraient bien.

La _Gazette du Sorcier_ s'était réveillée également et l'avis qu'ils avaient d'Harry était maintenant tellement pleins de compliments que Ron avait piqué un fou rire tandis qu'Harry lui, avait rougit en lisant l'article. Les nouvelles sur les mouvements de Voldemorts n'avaient pas été rassurantes et les gens étaient maintenant devenus tellement paranoïaques que _la Gazette_ publiait tous les jours une douzaine de plaintes de sorciers qui se plaignait d'avoir un "supposé" Mangemort caché dans leur jardin, les regardant la nuit par la fenêtre, ou tuants leurs chats, ... ! Le journal les avait toues imprimées, même si l'histoire était vraiment farfelue. Harry savait que Fred et George avaient écris l'une d'entre elles qui disait qu'une sorcière avait vut " Tu sais qui " caché dans un buisson de son jardin vers trois heures de l'après-midi.

Harry avait reçut par courrier les résultats de ses NEWT's du Ministère avant d'aller au Square Grimmauld, et il se trouva qu'il avait bien réussit. La lettre, imprimée sur du papier officiel du Ministère, était rédigée comme ceci:

_Mr. Potter,_

_Vos résultats des examens de votre cinquième année suivent cette lettre. Notez bien qu'une note de 'A' est demandée par le Ministère pour pouvoir poursuivre cette m__atière l'année prochaine. Pour plus de renseignements, veuillez vous renseignez à votre établissement. Une copie de vos résultats ont été envoyé à Poudlard._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne continuation dans vos études, _

_Griselda Marchbanks,_

_Ministère du contrôle des examens de second cycle,_

_Ministère de la magie_

Harry mit de coté la lettre du Ministère et jeta un oeil sur ses résultats Harry lisait maintenant les différentes notes qu'on pouvait avoir, ce qu'il savait déjà, bien entendu. ('O': Optimal, E: Efforts Exceptionnels, A: Acceptable, F: Faible (qui était considéré comme un échec), P: Pitoyable et le pire de tous était T: pour Troll). Après avoir rapidement lu les degrés des côtes, il lu la liste de ses résultats:

_Astronomie: A _

_Soins des créatures magique: O_

_Enchantements: E_

_Défense contre les forces du mal: O_

_Divination: T _

_Botanique: E _

_Histoire de la Magie: P_

_Potion: E _

_Métamorphose: E _

Il ne fut pas surpris d'avoir échoué en Divination mais il se dit que " Troll " était une cote un peu dure. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu deviner toutes les futures prédictions avec la façon dont le professeur Trelawney leur enseignait, sans oublier qu'elle lui prédissait la mort quotidiennement ? Le résultats qu'il eut en Histoire de la magie ne le choqua pas puisque l'examen avait été interromput par ...

Harry secoua violemment la tête. Il ne voulait pas manquer de respect envers le professeur Binns mais il était le professeur le plus ennuyant de l'école. Harry se trouva cependant déçu par ses résultats en Astronomie mais cet examen avait également été interromput et, le sujet de l'examen n'était pas vraiment intéressant alors il n'avait pas répondu grand chose.

En tout, il avait reçu 7 BUSES: un Acceptable, quatre Efforts Exceptionnels et deux Optimal. Mais l'un de ces Efforts Exceptionnels l'embêttait vraiment, cela voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait pas prendre potion cette année. Le professeur Rogue refusait d'accepter des élèves ayant eut moins de Optimal pour leur BUSE. Harry haïssait le professeur Rogue, cela voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais devenir un Auror. En effet, Une BUSE en potion était indispenssable pour être admis à l'entraînement. La seule matière en quoi Harry était vraiment doué était Défense contre les forces du mal (il avait survécu à cinq rencontres avec Lord Voldemort, le pire mage noir du monde, et reçu une note Optimal pour l'examen), appart le Quidditch. _Je crois que mon seul autre choix possible de carrière est celui d'Attrapeur. _Pas qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres professions dans le monde magique, bien sur, mais devenir un Auror ou un Joueur professionnel de Quidditch étaient les deux seuls métiers dans lesquels Harry savait qu'il serait vraiment bons. Et maintenant, "grâce" à Rogue, une de ces deux options n'en était plus une.

Les BUSES de Ron était plus ou moins identiques à ceux d'Harry ... En réalité il avait même fait mieux. Il avait eu seulement un Pittoyable en Divination au lieu d'un Troll ("Tu ne me feras pas revenir dans cette tour, même si je le peux", lui avait dit Ron) et il avait aussi réussit Histoire de la Magie (Et tu aurais tout aussi bien pus l'avoir, à moins que ... peut importe, je ne vais pas non plus suivre ce cours l'année prochaine.", lui avait murmuré Ron). Ce qui revenait à un total de 8 BUSES. Mrs Weasley en fut plus que ravie ! En effet, Les BUSES de Fred et de Georges pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Comparé à eux, Ron était un génie même s'il n'avait pas obtenu des résultats aussi bons que Percy. Hermione, bien sûr, avait obtenu, quant à elle, dix Optimal pour ses BUSES ainsi qu'une médaille de Mérite mais cela n'empêcha pas la jeune fille de s'inquiéter.

Harry cependant, s'inqiuétait de tout autre chose. Quant il ne pensait pas à Sirius, son esprit se dirigeait vers la prophétie. Il n'avait toujours rien dit à ses amis mais il y pensait constemment et ce, même s'il ne se l'aurait jamais avoué. Comment ne pouvait-il pas penser à la prophétie alors qu'elle impliquait que c'était soit lui ou Voldemort qui devrait mourir ? Il ne voulait le dire à personne. C'était déjà pas très agréable d'avoir une sentence de mort suspendue au-dessus de sa tête ... il ne voulait vraiment pas que les autres y pensent également. Il fut cependant obligé de suivre les cours d'Occlumentie avec Rogue pendant qu'il séjournait au Square Grimmauld et il du se l'admettre ... en faisant des efforts, il arrêtait de rêver de Voldemort. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de souhaiter que Rogue se noie dans ses chaudrons.

Hermione arriva deux semaines avant la fin des vacances d'été. Harry était ravi de ne plus subir l'attention de Ron, même si Hermione était plus réticente que Ron ou Mrs Weasley à le laisser seul. Hermione était également plus perspicasse, elle semblait savoir qu'Harry leur cachait quelque chose sous sa douleur mais elle ne le pressa pas et se limita à lui lancer de temps en temps des regards interrogateurs ou des commentaires comme si elle voulait qu'il lui fasse une confidence ("Si Harry a quelque chose à nous dire, il _sait_ que nous le soutiendrons _toujours, _peut importe ce qu'il a à nous révéler. Harry ne nous cacherait jamais quelque chose d'important, pas vrai Harry?" Et ce à quoi Harry répondait en lui donnant son devoir de Métamorphose pour qu'elle voie si il lui semblait correct). Harry trouvait que cette conversation était un peu hypocrite venant de la part d'Hermione qui n'avait jamais dit à Ron ni à lui-même qu'elle avait reçu un Retourneur de Temps lors de sa troisième année pour aller à tous ces cours. Elle ne leur avais rien dis jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'utilise pour sauver Sirius.

Ce souvenir le plongea dans la culpabilité d'avoir perdu Sirius. Hermione avait également tenté d'en parler avec lui mais Harry se rappela de la manière dont Hargrid avait agit pour ne pas leur révéler la raison de son expulsion jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne l'apprennent eux-même. Harry essaya tant bien que mal de faire comme le garde-chasse.

Pour finir, Harry fut plus qu'heureux de quitter le Square Grimmauld en prenant le Poudlard Express. Il espéra qu'il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de la prophécie cette année. _Je n'ai que seize ans !_, songea Harry. _J'ai encore beaucoup de temps devant moi ... mais plus j'attends pour agir, plus Voldemort tue des gens. _Harry réalisa qu'il ressassait les mêmes arguments depuis près de deux mois, il retira donc les pensées liées à Voldemort et à la prophécie de son esprit et s'apprêta à passer un bon voyage avec ses amis.

Mais Harry ne savait pas que la réalité le rattraperait plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait. Lord Voldemort allait faire une apparition des plus mémorables.


	2. Chapitre 2: Entre deux égocentrique

_**Note de la traductrice: **Tout est à Mortalus et à JK Rowling, rien est à moi Merci beaucoup à **Sahada** et à **labelleRiddlesanguinaire**, merci beaucoup pour les chti compliments, ca fait toujours plaisir ;) J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite !_

**_Kiss or Kill _**

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

**_Chapter Two_:** _Un entre deux égocentrique_

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

Tom Jedusor mit le bout de sa plume dans sa bouche puis la trempa dans son petit pot d'encre et écrivit rapidement la conclusion de son essai d'une écriture fine et lisible. Il prit le livre et le posa sur le côté en soupirant profondément. Il n'aurait pas eu le temps de terminer ses devoirs et de faire ce livre s'il était retourné à l'orphelinat: là-bas, cela aurait été difficile d'ouvrir le placard dans lequel il avait mettait ses affaires pendant l'été et d'écrire à la hate toutes les dix minutes tout en prenant bien soin de refermer le placard avant de l'oublier. Il devrait commencer ces devoir au début des "vacances" pour réussir à les terminer à temps. Il aurait du faire tout ces rituels alors qu'il avait tellement de temps libre à Poudlard, et les devoirs n'avaient jamais été les premiers en tête de sa liste de choses à faire.

Tom avait terminé le journal qu'il avait voulu faire depuis deux semaines et, il l'avait enfermé dans une petite boîte en métal qui se trouvait dans sa valise, ensorcelée d'une demi douzaine de sorts et d'enchantements qu'il avait déniché dans la Section Interdite de la bibliothèque. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait en faire. Au départ, il avait eu l'intention de le glisser dans un manuel scolaire: manuel qui aurait pu tomber entre les mains d'un étudiant malchanceux après le départ de Tom (Tom qui, lui, aurait quitté Poudalrd depuis déjà bien longtemps). Cependant, son plan avait quelques failles: en effet, ni lui, ni personne ne saurait contrôler le journal quand la personne le trouverait. Laisser le destin faire son chemin était une chose dangereuse et la chance n'était, en général, pas du côté de Tom. Il y avait aussi une autre solution qui était de le garder lui-même et de le "perdre" au bon moment mais il aimait penser qu'il aurait d'autres choses à faire dans le futur que de traîner avec lui des vieux projets d'école. Il avait éventuellement eu l'idée de le laisser à une personne en qui il avait totalement confiance avant de quitter Poudlard ... quelqu'un avec suffisamment d'intelligence pour utiliser le journal intime au bon moment, ou d''y écrire lui-même mais en ayant tout de même moins d'intelligence et de puissance que Tom afin de ne pas le battre sur son terrain .. C'était le piont idéal pour Tom. Il n'avait pas encore décidé qui le serait mais il avait encore deux ans avant de quitter Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de tranquillité de Tom. Les autres étudiants étaient dans le train qui les ramenaient à Poudlard quand il finissait cet essai et, tôt dans la soirée, il serait dérrangé par les cris et les rires de ses pauvres mortels. Il devrait encore suivre des cours et il n'aurait pas autant de tranquillité dans la bibliothèque ni dans tout Poudlard d'ailleurs. Il aurait toujours du temps, oh oui qu'il aurait du temps, songea t-il tristement. Les cours n'avaient été, et ce rapidement, pour Tom qu'une formalité, il les trouvait franchement ennuyants. Ils n'auraient pas été si chiants si les autres élèves avaient compris les matières aussi rapidement que lui le faisait. Cependant, comme tout le monde était vraiment lent et beaucoup moins talentueux que lui, Tom se retrouvait toujours sur son bureau, les mains derrière la tête entrain d'apprendre des sorts avancés quand il avait appris le sort du jour. Cela lui prenait seulement le temps de dire une incantation, il n'avait encore pratiqué aucun des sorts qu'il avait appris en cours. les sorts qu'il avait appris par lui même étaient un peu plus difficiles mais pas tant que cela.

Le seul professeur qui avait fait un effort pour gardé Tom intéressé par son cours était, ironiquement, le professeur qu'il aimait le moins dans l'école: Albus Dumbledore. Il savait que Dumbledore ressentait la même chose à son sujet, et Tom pensait que c'était pour cela qu'il lui donnait des travaux supplémentaires en cours ... Et Dumbledore lui même rendait son travail intéressant. Il n'était pas entrain de lire son cours comme le vieux professeur de Potion qui avait, une fois, punit Tom parce qu'il avait terminé son travail plutôt en première année (et Tom fut assez ravi le jour ou il apprit que ce batard de prof avait prit sa retraite quand il revint pour sa deuxième année). Non, Dumbledore prêttait à Tom des livres de métamorphose avancée qui venaient de sa bibliothèque personnelle et, pendant le professeur donnait les instructions au reste de la classe, Tom lui, comprenait le sort avant même que Dumbledore ne dise l'incantation aux élèves. Et, parce que c'était dans le seul cours où Tom avait un traitement de faveur, Méthamorphose était le seul cours ou Tom était attentif.

Tom détestait toujours Dumbledore, bien sûr, et c'était réciproque ... il en était certain. S'il ne l'avait pas détesté auparavant, il avait définitivement commencé à le détester à la fin de l'année passée. Il _savait _que Dumbledore _savait _qu'il n'avait pas dit la vérité au sujet d'Hargrid. Il le savait avec la façon dont l'homme le regardait ... Tom frissonna. C'était comme si des lames de glaces le transperçaient. Et Dumbledore avait trouvé la punition parfaite pour Tom également. C'était extrêmement subtil ... extrêmement Serpentard ..., une punition que Tom aurait vraiment apprécié s'il n'avait pas été celui sur qui elle était tombée.

Quand Tom avait attrapé Hargrid et l'avait dénoncé au Professeur Dippet (qui lui avait donné suite à cela une Médaille de Remerciements pour Services Rendus à l'Ecole tout en le rendant héro de Poudlard), il avait frissonné en songeant à ce que Dumbledore aurait pu lui faire si jamais avait sut. Mais Dumbledore était clairvoyant, il avait persuadé le directeur de laisser ce lourdeau d'Hargrid à Poudlard au lieu de l'envoyer direct à Azkaban (comment il l'avait fait, Tom ne le saurait jamais). Hargrid était dès lors devenu le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Bien sur, Dumbledore avait fait cela parce qu'il savait qu'il arrivait à Tom de se "lier d'amitié" (pour autant que cela lui soit profitable) avec le garde-chasse, Hopkins. Tom assistait Hopkins pendant qu'il était dans la Forêt Interdite en troisième année (cet idiot d'Hopkins ne savait même pas tenir sa baguette correctement alors que sa vie dépendait d'elle, sans Tom il aurait du se débrouiller tout seul dans la Forêt Interdite et ses "adorables" créatures) et, en retour, Hopkins ne disait rien quand Tom récoltait des ingrédients pour réaliser des potions illégales. C'était un arrangement qui leur convenait à tous les deux et personne ne les soupçonnait, personne sauf Dumbledore, bien sur ... mais là encore, il pensait que _tout_ ce que faisait Tom était douteux. _Il me surveillerait même aux toilettes s'il le pouvait, le vieux fou, _grommela Tom. _En fait,_ rajouta t-il en se moquant; _s'il m'avait surveillé dans les toilettes en troisième année, il aurait trouvé une chose très importante, en effet. _

Mais maintenant qu'Hopkins avait ce géant d'Hargrid, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter des bestioles de la forêts et Tom avait perdu des avantages. Pour finir, Dumbledore avait gagné sa petite revanche et cela ennuyait Tom car il ne l'avait pas prévu. Mais, une fois encore, Dumbledore ne savait certainement pas ce que Tom avait réellement fait parce que sinon, Tom serait déjà à Azkaban à ce moment précis. Tom s'en était littéralement tiré tout en ayant assassiné quelqu'un, alors, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. _Je ne voulais pas réellement tuer cette fille, _grogna Tom, _C'est pas comme si j'avais su qu'une fille stupide irait pleurer dans les toilettes. Oh, quelqu'un était mort. _Et c'était la mort, d'après ce que Tom avait entendu, d'une fille de qui on s'était moqué. Le fantôme de la fille décédée poursuivait sans arrêt Olive Hornby partout où elle allait, la rendant complètement cinglée. _C'est mieux que cela soit elle que moi_, sourit Tom.

Cette année serait peut-être différente des autres même si Dumbledore le détestait toujours et ce plus que jamais, Tom allait passer les ASPIC's cette année. L'année passée, il avait naturellement obtenu tout des Optimal dans tous les cours qu'il avait prit ... il n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir la lettre du Ministère pour savoir _cela_. Tom avait également reçu une médaille de Mérite, pas qu'il ait besoin d'une stupide médaille du Ministère pour savoir qu'il vallait dix fois mieux les étudiants de Poudlard et qu'il était le meilleur depuis des lustres. Il avait l'intention de prendre toutes les classes pour les ASPIC's, même si on lui avait déconseillé de le faire parce que son horaire serait bien trop chargé. _Les autres étudiants n'auraient sûrement pas tout pris, peut-être, mais j'en apprendrais peut-être assez pour pouvoir faire des choses intéresantes, _songea Tom.

Mais Tom ne savait pas que sa vie allait bientôt devenir extrêmement intéressante, plus qu'il ne pouvait se l'imaginer.


	3. Chapitre 3: Une main secourable

_**

* * *

**_

Kiss or Kill

* * *

_**Note de la traductrice: **Tout est à **JK Rowling** ainsi qu' à **Mortalus** ! Pour ce chapitre, moitié Tom, moitié Harry Bref, le problème des review anonyme à été réglé, merci aux reviewer qui me l'ont fait remarquer, merci ! Enjoy and review ;) _

**_Chapter Three_**: _Une main secoureuse_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

La première journée de cours d'Harry se passa bien même s'il pensa que les ASPIC étaient plus difficiles qu'il ne le pensait. Il pensait avoir plus de facilité cette année avec cinq cours uniquement (Métamorphose, sorts et enchantements, herbologie, soins des créatures magiques et défense contre les forces du mal) mais, il avait vite découvert avec la Métamorphose ce matin qu'ils allaient devoir effectuer beaucoup de travail. En Métamorphose, il y avait beaucoup de théorie sur les Animagus et, avant qu'il ne commencent à travailler sur leur transformation, ils devaient lire leur nouveau manuel, _La Métamorphose avancée pour les débutants Volume 1_. Ce livre était plus gros encore que les deux derniers qu'ils avaient du lire l'année passée. Et Harry ne savait pas s'il allait survivre à cinq cours d'affilée en subissant tous un défi tel que celui-là.

Le cours d'herbologie avait été aussi difficile. Le professeur Fourage s'attendait à ce qu'ils travaillent régulièrement avec les créatures de la terre les plus dangereuses et elle s'attendaient également à ce qu'ils soient à même de les identifier par espèce et de connaître quelle partie de leur plante serait bénéfique à tel ou tel remèdes. Neville fut le seul à s'enthousiasmer pour cette matière. Herbologie était sa matière préférée.

Heureusement Harry eu la chance d'avoir le reste de l'après-midi de libre (avec Ron) après leur déjeuner. Hermione avait encore le cours de Potion ainsi que le cours des Runes Anciennes. Ils ne la virent pas jusqu'au dîner. " Vous devriez en profiter tous les deux pour faire vos devoirs.", leur avait dit Hermione qui les avait déjà harcelé dès le premier jour de cours.

"Hermione, tu devrais arrêter un cours.", lui fit Ron en mangeant sa soupe. Se fut la bouche pleine qu'il continua: "Tu n'auras jamais de temps libre si tu continues à suivre tous tes cours. Pourquoi n'arrêterais-tu pas de suivre des cours stupides comme Histoire de la magie et Astronomie ?"

"Astronomie n'est pas un cours _stupide_ ! ", lui cria t-elle. " Et encore moins Histoire de la Magie !"

"Même les métiers comme Médicomages et Aurors ne demandent qu'une poignée d'ASPIC, Hermione." , lui pointa Harry. "Tu n'as pas besoin d'en prendre dix. "

" Ces cours vont m'ouvrir des portes.", lui répondit Hermione.

"McGonagall t'a conseillé de ne pas prendre trop de cours cette année.", lui fit Ron. "Tu vas t'éppuiser comme en troisième année. Tu as besoin de revoir le choix de tes options !"

"Très bien, bien. Je vais y réfléchir. ", lui fit-elle. " Laisse-moi juste le temps de voir si je m'en sors et, si je ne m'en sors pas, je pourrais envisager de laisser tomber un ou deux de mes cours. Je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre trop de cours et de faire chuter ma moyenne."

Elle posa sa serviette sur la table. "Je ferais bien d'aller à mon cours de Potion."

"Je viens avec toi.", lui fit Ron en se levant. " Uh, je veux dire, tes livres de Runes Anciennes doivent être bien lourds, cela te dérrange si je ... ?"

" Tiens.", lui répondit Hermione en lui posant ses affaires dans les bras de Ron. C'était _vraiment_ lourd. Il y avait plus d'une centaines de pages dans leur nouveau livre de Métamorphose.

"On se voit dans cinq minutes, Harry. Dans la Salle Commune.", lui fit Ron.

"Oui et je on se voit au dîner.", lui fit Hermione avec un signe de la main quand ils quittèrent la grande salle.

"Bye.", lui répondit Harry. Ces deux amis partis, Harry prit une dernière gorgée de jus de citrouille avant de quitter la salle à son tour.

* * *

Tom passait une très mauvaise journée et s'était de la faute de Dumbledore. Tout d'abord, il avait entendu _l'un de ses camarades_ ( comme si Dumbledore n'avait pas eu le temps ni l'occasion de le dire personnellement à Tom, en le faisant passer pour un fou !) que Dumbledore avait donné le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal à un débutant. Deuxièmement, il avait appris qu'un club avait été organisé et qu'on devait avoir une invitation pour y entrer. Et, troisièmement, il s'aperçu que les invitations avaient déjà été envoyées et qu'il n'avait pas été invité. _Ce n'est pas juste !_, songea Tom. _Je suis le meilleur étudiant de l'école et il ne m'a pas invité dans le club avancé de Défense contre les forces du mal ! _En fait, comme par hazard, aucun Serpentard n'avait été invité et si ce n'était pas un moyen pour faire le malin devant toute la maison des Serpentard, et bien, Tom ne savait pas pourquoi Dumbledore avait agit comme cela. _C'était sélectif, malsin, pathétique, ... _Tom en était malade. _Si quelqu'un dans cette putain d'école mérite bien d'apprendre de la magie avancée, c'est bien moi ! Pensait-il réellement pouvoir me cacher un secret ?_

Et Les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées en Métamorphose. Pendant ce cours, Tom s'excerçait à donner à Dumbledore des regards outrageusement mauvais. Ensuite, telle la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder un vase, Dumbledore l'avait royalement ignoré pendant tout le cours, sauf pour lui dire 'Vraiment très bien, Mr Jedusor.' Il ne lui avait même pas lancé un regard en passant près de lui quand Tom avait réussit une métamorphose vraiment très compliquée. En effet, il avait transformé son voisin en un lièvre. Ils n'étaient même pas supposé être partenaires pour ce cours ! _La prochaine fois, je le transformerais en un éléphant. J'aimerais bien voir Dumbledore l'ignorer ! _

_Par Merlin, j'ai besoin d'une clope. _

Tom n'avait pas réellement faim alors, il décida d'aller parler avec le Professeur Arruns, le prof de Divination. _Elle me donnera une clope_, sourit-il. _Elle déteste fumer toute seule. _Tom ne fumait pas aussi souvent que les garçons de l'école. Il avait assez d'argent pour couvrir uniquement ses frais scolaires, quelques achats et ses robes et, il n'avait certainement pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter régulièrement des Chocolat ni des cigarettes. La plupart des professeurs fumaient et quelques uns partageaient. Arruns fumait comme un pompier.

Il s'approcha de la classe de Divination, qui se trouvait au troisème étage et qui, également, sentait toujours la cigarette. La porte était ouverte et le professeur Arruns était assise à une chaise, ses jambes croisées, les yeux fermés et elle avait posé sa tête sur le bords de sa chaise. Elle semblait épuisée. "Professeur Arruns ?", l'appela Tom en lui offrant son sourire le plus séduisant.

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder et lu sourit chaleureusement en retour. " Et bien, n'est-ce pas là mon étudiant préféré? Et, combien de fois ne vous ais-je pas dis de m'appeler Adora ?", lui fit-elle.

En fait, elle le lui avait déjà dit une centaine de fois mais il savait qu'elle amait bien qu'il l'appelle par son nom de famille d'une voix sensuelle comme elle le faisait avec lui depuis sa quatrième année, alors il l'appelait toujours 'Professeur" d'abord. "Milles excuses, Adora.", lui fit-il. " Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre mais je me demandais si vous ne vouliez pas avoir un peu de compagnie avant que les cours ne commencent ... ?" Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que la classe était mystérieusement vide, il n'y avait aucune boule de crystal, tasse de thé ou autres objets mais il n'eut pas à lui poser de question. Arruns était l'un de ces professeurs qui détestait les questions qui n'avaient pas un rapport avec _elle_.

"Mmm", lui fit-elle. "Asseyez-vous.", lui fut-elle en accompagnant le geste à la parole. Elle lui désigna une chaise devant son bureau. Il s'asseya doucement, le sourire ne quitta pas le visage de la professeur. " Vous voulez une cigarette ?", lui demanda t-elle en lui souriant tout en sortant un paquet d'une des poches de sa robe.

" Je ne dis pas non.", lui répondit-il en lui prendant une des cigarettes qu'elle avait entre les doigts. _Pourquoi d'autre suis-je venu vous voir, espèce de vieille vache ! Vous pensez vraiment que j'adore flirter avec une femme qui a deux fois mon âge ? _Tom sorti sa baguette et l'utilisa pour allumer sa clope puis, la positionna entre ses lèvres que le miroir derrière son professeur refleta comme magnifiques. Arruns prit également une cigarette et en aspira une longue fumée. _(**NdT**: Je sais qu'on dit tier une clope mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment tourner la phrase autrement ) _

"Comment c'est passé votre été, Adora ? C'est vraiment dommage que vous ne l'ayez pas passé ici, à Poudlard. Nous aurions pu apprendre à mieux nous connaître tous les deux.", lui fit-il en affichant un air de fausse déception.

"Oh, Tom !", soupira t-elle. Elle était si facile à flater, il avait été plus rapide que d'habitude. " Je suis désolée mais j'étais un peu occupée cet été, vous savez. Ce n'était pas de votre faute si je ne suis pas venue, je vous le promet. Et, après toute l'histoire de la Chambre des Secret l'année passée, beaucoup de professeurs ont juste voulu aller prendre l'air. Mais bien sur, vous le saviez tout cela ! Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je n'aurais jamais continué ce poste cette année !", lui fit-elle en riant.

_Modestie, Tom, modestie. _" Je suis certain que quelqu'un d'autre aurait découvert bien assez tôt le secret d'Hagrid." _Vraiment, quelle genre d'idiot peut essayer de cacher une Acromantula dans une boite ?_

"Tom, ne soyez pas si modeste ! Vous avez reçu cette médaille pour une bonne raison.", lui fit-elle.

Ils continuèrent de parler et de fumer jusqu'à ce qu'ils les finissent au même moment. Tom avait fumé plus vite que d'habitude. "Ah, c'est juste ce dont j'avais besoin après mes cours de ce matin.", lui fit-elle après qu'ils urent finis. " Je suppose que vous avez remarqué que la pièce est un peu vide cette année. Je doone cours dans la salle qui est en haut de la Tour du Nord cette année."

"Vraiment ?", lui fit Tom. " Et pourquoi ce changement ?"

"Peeves. vous vous rappelez surement des nombreuses fois où il a perpurbé les classes l'année passée ? Il l'a fait exprès, je pourrais le jurer.", soupira t-elle. " J'espère seulement qu'il ne s'embêtera à monter la Tour pour m'ennuyer cette année. Dippet est trop gentil avec lui."

" Tant que vous êtes là, j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez pour porter quelque chose."

" Besoin d'aide ?", lui demanda Tom en essayant de garder sa voix calme. _Je ne suis pas un esclave, Arruns ... _

_

* * *

_

_Harry était entrain de marcher le long du couloir pour arriver jusqu'à la salle commune et il espérait y arriver en même temps que Ron comme cela ils pourraient commencer leurs devoirs ensemble (ou jouer aux échecs, ou aller voler ... Hermione n'aurait pas besoin de le savoir) quand il entendit un cri 'Potter, Potter !', du corridor qu'il venait de passer. Il retourna sur ses pas et vit quelqu'un qu'il avait espéré ne plus revoir: le Professeur Trelawney._

_Pas elle ! Harry commença à réfléchir à toute vitesse pour penser à un moyen de se sortir de là sans parraître impoli envers elle, mais le professeur Trelawney l'avait déjà vu et elle devait savoir qu'il l'avait vue également. Elle avait une grosse caisse en bois. Elle ralenti. Harry marcha vers elle, pas vraiment de bonne humeur. "Oui, professeur ?", lui fit-il d'une voix monotone._

_" Mr Potter, j'aimerais avoir un peu d'aide._

_Merveilleux,_ songea Harry_, vraiment merveilleux._


	4. Chapitre 4: A minor technicality in time

**

* * *

**

Kill me, Kiss me

* * *

_**Chapitre quatre** : A Minor Technicality in Time_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_2 Septembre , 1996  
12:47 PM_

'Soyez prudent, mon chéri !", cria le professeur Trelawney quand Harry eut l'objet lourd dans ses bras. Harry esseya de tenir fermement la caisse en bois, ses doigts commençaient à devenir glissant et il savait qu'il devait marcher dix bonnes minutes avant d'arriver à la salle de cours du professeur Trelawney. Il pressa sur ses doigts pour maintenir la caisse et continua d'avancer. "L'objet qui est dans cette boîte est très fragile.", ajouta t-elle.

Harry ne pouvait imaginer comment quelque chose d'aussi lourd pouvait être aussi fragile. Quand il approcha le corridor, elle lui avait expliqué que l'objet de la boite était un objet qui avait appartenu à un ancien professeur de Divination de Poudlard et, elle l'avait trouvé dans une armoire cadenascée des donjeons. C'était résistant au sort de lévitation et elle ne faisait pas confiance aux Elfes de Maison pour transporter une chose si 'délicate' alors, elle le portait depuis la Tour du Nord, tout seule ... avec un succès assez limité selon l'observation d'Harry. Le résultat était que, maintenant, il devait le porter lui même, avec Trelawney qui le supervisait. _La prochaine fois, je vais directement à la salle commune, sans me retourner._

"Qu'y a t-il dans cette boite, professeur ?", lui demanda Harry.

"Je suis désolée mais la réponse serait trop compliquée pour le peu de connaissance que tu as en la matière."

_Alors, tu ne sauras rien_, songea t-il en finissant en pensée les paroles de Trelawney. Il prit une autre posture pour porter l'objet afin d'éviter de tomber quand il tourna le corridor. _Allez, Harry, plus que quelques mètres ... _

_

* * *

2 septembre 1942 _

12:32 PM

Tom décida qu'Arruns lui devait un paquet de cigarette pour ce qu'elle lui faisait faire. Ils n'étaient pas encore sorti de la pièce. Le service qu'elle lui avait demandé si poliement, était de lui porter une grande caisse en bois dans tout le château, sans utiliser de la magie. "C'est un objet très sensible ... et qui n'aime pas la magie. J'ai éssayé de le faire léviter hors du donjeon mais il n'a pas bougé d'un centimère. Je me suis presque brisé le dos en voulant le porter moi-même et j'ai même réussi à me casser mes talons.", lui fit-elle. " Et; puisque tu es un véritable gentleman, j'espérais que tu ... "

"Ne dites plus rien, Professeur.", lui fit gallament Tom. _Je pourrais faire apparaître un charriot, _songea t-il. _Une minute ... cela serait sortir du moule de Arruns. Arruns déteste quand les étudiants la surpassent. Elle se sentirait insultée de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. _Il n'aurait jamais eu autant de succès à Poudlard s'il avait insinué un instant qu'il était meilleur que les professeur, cela voudrait dire qu'il les trouvait stupides. Cela ne lui laissait alors qu'une seule option, et il grimaça quand elle se mit dos à lui en mettant un mot sur la porte de la classe pour informer ses étudiants qu'ils auraient désormais un nouveau local. Il attendit avec une patience non feinte quand elle prit un autre paquet de cigarette de son bureau et le mit dans son sac.

"Très bien, mon ange, allons-y.", lui fit-elle quand elle eut _enfin _terminé.

_Un jour viendra où les gens qui m'auront appelé 'mon ange', finiront les entrailles à l'air_, se promit-il en prenant la caisse en bois. C'était un peu plus lourd que ça en avait l'air, et il grogna de frustration.

" Quel chemin ?", lui demanda Tom.

"Juste là.", lui répondit-elle. Ensemble, ils marchèrent dans le corridor vide_

* * *

September 2nd, 1996 _

12:59 PM

September 2nd, 1996 

Harry ne sut jamais comment il fit pour arriver à passer caisse à travers la trappe. C'était tout juste assez grand pour la largeur de la caisse, les bords crissèrent contre les côtés de la trappe. Cependant, elle passa, la caisse était maintenant sur le sol de la classe de Divination, tout comme Harry qui était maintenant réellement épuisé. Il avait espéré ne plus avoir à entrer dans cette pièce mais il maintenant, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait avoir la force d'en partir.

"Parfait, mon chéri. Maintenant, si tu pouvais m'aider à l'ouvrir ..."

Harry soupira et se dirigea vers son professeur.

_

* * *

September 2nd, 1942_

_12:48 PM_

Il allait _tuer _Arruns. Elle était entrain de marcher tranquillement dans le couloir entrain de voir quelle direction ils allaient prendre pour aller à la Tour du Nord. "Non, ce n'est pas de ce côté, celui-là mène à l'ouest ", lui murmura t-elle. "Nous devons retourner au dernier corridor." Tom réussit à se retourner et arriva au corridor qu'ils venaient de croiser, à ce moment-là, elle réalisa que ce corridor devait être celui de l'ouest et qu'elle s'était donc trompée. Ils durent retourner d'où ils venaient. Cette marche était entrain de le tuer, ses bras allaient abandonner la bataille dans peu de temps et Tom avait _désespérément_ l'envie de lui lancer un Avada Kedavra sans baguette ...

_

* * *

_

_September 2nd, 1996_

_1:02 PM_

La sonnerie du début des cours sonna mais Trelawney avait un temps libre et donc elle ne s'en formalisa pas. _Ron est probablement déjà retourné à la Salle Commune et lui au moins va apprécier son temps de libre._

Harry et le professeur Trelawney passèrent quelques minutes à essayer d'ouvrir la caisse et, ils réussirent finallement une fois qu'Harry eu romarqué qu'elle était fermée avec un sort de fermeture. Une fois le sort retiré, le haut de la boite s'ouvrit et les quatre côtés de la boite tombèrent sur le sol en révélant son contenu.

_

* * *

_

_September 2nd, 1942_

_1:01 PM_

Tom avait eu un peu de difficulté à porter la boite jusqu'à la trappe de la Tour du Nor mais il avait réussit juste au moment où les cloches sonnèrent. "Les autres étudiants ne trouveront surement pas la classe tout de suite.", lui fit Aurruns. " Alors nous pouvons tout aussi bien ouvrir cette boite."

Tom s'assit sur le sol et s'adossa au mur tout en regardant Aurruns qui essayait de sortir l'objet de sa boite. _J'attend encore quelques minutes avant de la sortir de sa misère. Il y a surement un sort qui colle l'objet à la boite. Je me demande si les sorcières et les sorciers font la divination parce qu'ils ne savent rien faire d'autre?_

Après avoir regardé Aurruns se démener et finir sur le sol, Tom perdit patience et prit sa baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

"Relevi.", murmura t-il. La boite se démentela en pièces: les quatre cotés tombèrent parterre et la partie qui se trouvait face au plafond y sauta pour retomber sur le sol en touchant Arruns aux pieds. " Je suis désolé, Adora. Je supose que je ne mesure pas encore ma force.", lui fit-il avec un petit sourire ironique sur le coin de ses lèvres.

" Tout à fait, mon chéri.", lui fit-elle en posant son pieds blessé sur l'autre qui avait déjà été presque cassée elle aussi. " Maintenant, voyons ce que nous avons là ... "

_

* * *

September 2nd, 1996 _

1:03 PM

" Je suis pratiquement certain que c'est une Boule de Crystal. C'est la plus grosse que j'ai jamais vue ! Oh que c'est excitant !", s'écria Trelawney en inspectant le grand et brillant bloc qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce.

" C'est quoi ?", lui demanda Harry.

Trelawney ne pu contenir son impatience avec lui. " Je t'ai dis que c'était un objet trop complexe pour que tu en comprennes l'utilité ! Cependant, je suppose que je pourrais essayer de te l'expliquer. Nous, les voyants, nous avons la patience avec ceux qui n'ont pas le même don que nous, je suppose.", soupira t-elle dramatiquement. " La boule nous permet de voir notre propre passé, mon cher."

Harry grogna: " Cela ressemble à une Pensive."

" Non, non, non !", lui fit-elle exaspérée. " Une Pensive nous permet de voir nos souvenirs. Une boule de Crystale nous montre notre réel passé !"

" Et moi qui pensait que la divination nous montrait notre futur."

" Tu devrais avoir un peu plus d'expérience sur le sujet.", le snoba Trelawney.

_Et à qui la faute ?_, songea Harry en grognant.

_

* * *

September 2nd, 1942 _

_1:04 PM_

_" _C'est une Boule de Crystal ?", demanda Tom. " Je n'en ai jamais vu une aussi grande."

" Non.", lui répondit Arruns. " Personne n'a besoin d'une Boule de Crystal aussi grande. Elle ne fonctionnerait pas mieux qu'une plus petite ..." Elle marcha autour de l'objet en l'inspectant d'un froncement de sourcil.

" C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle a été empaquetée depuis si longtemps?", suggéra Tom.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ?", fit-elle soudainement en prenant le bout de parchemin qui se trouvait en dessous de la Boule de Crystal. Elle le lu à haute voix:

" Le passé dans le future, le futur avec le passé, si le ... hum, il y a de l'encre qui cache cette partie ... Ils diffèrent."

" Il me semble qu'il y a une grande partie de la note qui n'est plus lisible.", fit Tom en fronçant les sourcils.

"Humm.", murmura Arruns. Elle s' rapprocha de l'objet et y posa une main dessus.

_

* * *

September 2nd, 1996_

_1:04 PM_

Quand la main du professeur Trelawney toucha la grande boule de crystale, ils entendirent un bruit de tintement ...comme des chaînes dans le vent ... dans la pièce. Quelques instants après, elle retira sa main de la boule et la regarda: " C'est chaud.", lui fit-elle surprise, ses yeux magnifiques regardaient ses doigts_

* * *

September 2nd, 1942 _

1:04:11 PM

September 2nd, 1942 

Mon dieu, mon dieu que c'est intéressant.", souria Arruns. " Nous avons un objet plein de mystère entre nos mains. Je suis certaine qu'il est fait pour la divination ... Pourquoi d'autre aurait-il été mit dans le placard de la classe de Divination ? Mais je n'y crois pas trop, je n'ai jamais rien vu quelque chose de parreil._

* * *

_

_September 2nd, 1996 _

_1:04:22 PM_

" Je pense qu'il est cassé.", déclara Trelawney en regardant l'objet avec dédain. " Je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'il est resté dans l'armoire depuis si longtemps. Ils ont voulus le jeter. Mais je pense toujours que cet objet irait bien dans le centre de la classe."

"Laissez-moi le voir.", lui fit Harry en se dirigeant vers l'objet et il y arriva avant que Trelawney ne l'arrête. _Cassé ? Il y avait certainement autre chose._

_

* * *

_

_September 2nd, 1942 _

_1:04:22 PM_

" Vous avez-dit qu'il était chaud quand vous l'aviez touché ?", lui demanda Tom. Il pouvait déjà entendre des voix dans le corridor d'en dessous et savait que les autres étudiants allaient bientôt arriver. Il se positionna devant la boule de crystal et y posa une main. Juste avant de le faire, il jura avoir vu ...

* * *

Il y avait une emprunte d'une main d'un garçon, plus grande que celle de Harry qui brillait juste en-dessous de sa propre main ...

* * *

Agir en l"ignorant ou tout en état de cause ...

* * *

Harry posa fermement sa main sur le crystal et cela brilla deux fois plus, un vent froid lui vint si fort sur son visage qu'il ferma des yeux ...

* * *

Et il y eu un bruit dingue, comme une sirène ...

* * *

Il faisait mal aux oreilles. Il essaya de bouger sa main mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était comme si elle était collée au crystal. Le vent mouru et il y eu un bruit tel un glacier qui se fend. Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit que la boule de crystal se brisait, en faisant le contour de sa main. Une douzaine de craquements s'entendirent, et ensuite une douzaine d'autres, jusqu'à ce que le crystal se recouvre de petites lignes. 

Il se brisa.

_

* * *

September 2nd, 1942 _

1:05 PM

Tom retira sa main et se recula vivement. "C'était ... bizare.", fit-il en regardant sa main. " Je pense que ce truc ne marche plus."

" Tu as peut-être raison.", soupira Arruns. " Mais c'est toujours très joli. Je pense que je vais tout de même le garder.

La trape s'ouvrit et les étudiants entrèrent dans la classe. Tom regarda suspicieusement la boule de crystal avant de prendre un des sièges et attendit ensuite que le cours commence.

_

* * *

September 2nd, 1996_

_1:05 PM_

Tom senti des picotis sur son visage et il su qu'il devait saigner. Il essaya toucher son visage avec ses mains mais il tomba sur de grandes coupures et, tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, fut de glisser pour se blesser encore un peu plus. Il tomba sur ses genoux et se retrouva contre les morceaux brisés de la boule de verre et il plissa des yeux face au spectacle qu'il avait devant lui, un garçon avec une baguette pointée vers lui, la bouche ouverte mais, avant que le sort ne le touche sur la poitrine, il ne vit que du noir.

* * *


	5. Chapitre 5: Interrogations

_**Disclamer: **Rien est à moi et tout est à JK Rowling ainsi qu'à Mortalus !!! Bonne lecture à tous et merci beaucoup pour vos review !!!!!_**

* * *

**

**_Kiss or Kill_****_

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre cinq: **Interrogations d'un vieil homme_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

" Allez chercher Dumbledore.", fit durement Harry en ne quittant pas des yeux le jeune homme allongé, baigné de son sang qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce, sur les morceaux de crystal. Il entendit les pas de Tralewney se déplacer jusqu'à la trappe et il l'entendit la refermer derrière elle. Une fois qu'elle fut bien partie, la pièce fut silencieuse et Harry était en plein choc.

Quand le crystal s'était brisé, il y avait eu un flash, et puis des centaines de morceaux de crystal avaient éclaté en une fois et Harry avait été propulsé avec force de l'autre coté de la pièce. Ensuite, _il_ était apparut dans la lumière, sur le sol.

Harry se rappelait de beaucoup de choses tout en avançant. Quand il avait vu les cheveux sombres, il avait prit sa baguette et s'était tout d'abord sentit malade. C'était un accident de transplanage, c'était un étudiant qui se trouvait la, face contre terre et, normalement, cet étudiant aurait du être blessé et il aurait du appeler Madame Pomfrey et non pas marcher à recclons, la baguette levée, pret à agir. Mais, le garçon avait essayé de se lever et était tombé et, Harry avait pu voir son badge de Serpentard. Quand l'étranger esseya de se mettre sur ses genoux, Harry était juste au-dessus de lui et le garçon le regarda. Harry le reconnu immédiatement, même s'il y avait plein de sang sur son visage. Et, là, Harry fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

"Stupefix !", avait-il crié en réussissant tant bien que mal le sort malgré son état de choc. Le sort avait bien fonctionné et le garçon basculla sur le sol, immobile.

Maintenant que Trelawney était allée chercher Dumbledore, Harry observa encore le garçon qui gisait sur le sol. Ses yeux et sa baguette ne quittaient jamais sa cible. Il se sentait fatigué et un peu malade même s'il ne s'était presque rien passé. Son estomac n'arrêtait pas de se nouer.

_Comment cela c'est-il passé? _L'esprit d'Harry était en ébullition. _Est-ce Voldemort?, le vrai Voldemort ou bien son souvenir comme dans son journal ? Est-ce que la personne devant moi est un souvenir de Voldemort ?_ _Trelawney m'a dit que les Boules de Crystal ne nous montraient pas les souvenirs mais le 'vrai passé', quoique cela puisse dire._ Il ne pouvait comprendre ce que son professeur lui avait dit. _Dumbledore saura_, se fit-il mentalement. _Dumbledore aura une explication à tout cela._

Après un moment, Harry ne sut après combien de temps, il entendit la trappe s'ouvrir encore et une femme entra. Une autre personne entra également mais Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Jedusor jusqu'à ce qu'une main puissante n'attrappe son épaule. Il se retrouva face à Dumbledore qui avait les yeux rivés sur le garçon figé, une expression grave sur le visage qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vu chez son directeur.

" Professeur?", lui demanda t-il.

" Dois-je appeler Madame Pomfrey, Monsieur le directeur?", demanda Trelawney.

"Non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire.", lui répondit Dumbledore. " Mobilicorpus."

Le corps de Jedusor se leva du sol, quitta la petite flaque de sang qu'avaient versé les petits bouts de crystal et se retrouva sur un brancard.

"Harry, j'aimerais que tu m'attendes dans mon bureau. Le mot de passe est: 'souris glacées' ", lui fit tranquillement Dumbledore. Harry ne voulait pas particulièrement lacher des yeux Jedusor mais comme la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance était là, il acquiesça et sorti de la classe.

La porte se referma derrière lui. Harry traversa les corridors, l'esprit ailleurs, ravis de ne croiser personne quand il arriva devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Il arriva jusqu'à la gargouille qui se trouvait au deuxième étage, donna le mot de passe et grimpa les escaliers.

* * *

Tom se réveilla lentement, cligna des yeux en voyant la lumière blanche qui se diffusait au travers des couvertures de son lit. Il était dans l'infirmerie. Il passa les mains sur son visage et, en les retirant, vit qu'il n'y avait pas de sang. Ses blessures à la tête étaient déjà guerries. 

Il s'assit lentement, sentant un mal de tête le gagner en le faisant mais il ne fut pas assez fort pour le décourager. Il regarda au travers des couvertures et vit la silhouette d'un homme à côté de lui. Si Tom pouvait le voir, l'homme pouvait le voir également.

En effet, l'homme se leva de sa chaise et ouvrit les couvertures. Tom cligna plusieurs fois les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière et, quand il pu voir clairement à nouveau, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une exclamation de surprise.

Debout à côté de lui se trouvait nul autre qu'Albus Dumnbledore. Tom ne pouvait pas perdre son temps à se demander pourquoi le directeur de Gryffondor attendait qu'il se réveille parce qu'il était trop occupé à ce demander comment Dumbledore avait fait pour avoir eu une barbe aussi longue, en si peu de temps. En effet, il l'avait vu le soir d'avant, pendant le festin du début de l'année. Et, il se demandait également pourquoi il avait la barbe totalement blanche, les cheveux vraiment très longs et se demandait également pourquoi il donnait à Tom un regard glacial. Tom ne put s'en empêcher, il frissonna. Il n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore autant en colère contre quelqu'un.

"Professeur.", lui fit-il lentement.

"Mr Jedusor. Je voudrais pouvoir vous dire que c'est un plaisir de vous revoir mais cela serait vous mentir. Et, je pense que nous n'avons pas envie de plaisanter.", lui fit Dumbledore avec un sourire entre ses lèvres, sourire pas vraiment aceuillant.

"J'aimerais savoir pourquoi je suis si mal acceuillit.", lui répondit Tom sans montrer ses sentiments. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Dumbledore et il se demandait ou était sa baguette.

" Votre baguette, Mr Jedusor, est en ma possession.", lui répondit Dumbledore. Tom se gifla mentalement et détourna rapidement du regard. _Legilimens, Tom, c'est un Legilimens !! Pourquoi ne lui dit juste pas qu'il te rend nerveux !!_

"Je vois.", lui fit-il en gardant sa voix calme même si son sourire habituel avait du mal à se coller sur son visage. "Je suppose que je devrais retourner en cours.", Tom se mit de coté, tourna ses jambes. Cependant, Dumbledore était trop près de Tom pour que ce dernier puisse se lever.

" N'êtes vous pas interressé par ce qu'il vous est arrivé?"

"_Pas particulièrement_, Monsieur.", lui répondit Tom entre les dents.

" Alors permettez-moi de vous éclairer.", Dumbledore le fit se rasseoir et Tom fut forcé de le faire même s'il ne le voulais pas. Dumbledore regarda de l'autre coté de la pièce quand il parla. " Vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'ai l'air un petit peu plus vieux que d'habitude."

" Votre apparence ne me concerne pas.", lui fit Tom un peu plus froidement que ce qu'il voulait.

"Non, je suppose que cela ne vous concerne pas. Quelle est votre dernier souvenir?"

" Je me souviens que quelqu'un m'a lancé un sort.", lui répondit-il en colère. Il était entrain de perdre patience avec Dumbledore et, même s'il ne lui mettait pas les points sur les 'i' maintenant, Tom pouvait toujours le lui faire remarquer pendant son cours. " Si vous ne me dites pas qui c'est, je serais bien capable de lui faire ce qu'il m'a fait."

" Tu ne blesseras aucun étudiant de cette façon !", lui fit férocement Dumbledore en se tournant vers Tom pour le fixer d'une colère comme celle qu'il avait lui-même en ce moment. Tom se froça à regarder ailleurs, pour empêcher Dumbledore de lire son esprit, mais Dumbledore lui attrapa la machoire et le força à le regarder. "Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant ce moment-là et si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je t'y forcerais. Je ne joue aucun jeu avec toi. Ton destin dépend de la façon dont tu coopéreras avec moi. Est-ce clair, Mr Jedusor ?"

Tom voulu dire quelque chose, quelque chose comme: " Vous ne pouvez pas me faire cela !" ou "Je raconterais tout au directeur" ou bien une combinaison des deux mais Dumbledore le regardait avec un tel regard qu'il ne put faire autre chose qu'acquiesçer. Il regarda ailleurs quand Dumbledore le relacha. Il n'avait pas été aussi terrifié depuis son enfance à l'orphelinat, et il n'aimait pas du tout ce sentiment. Dumbledore avait-il trouvé ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière ?

Tom raconta donc ce qu'il s'était passé pendant l'heure du déjeuner: comment il avait porté l'objet jusqu'à la Tour Nord, comment il l'avait touché et comment il s'était retrouvé allongé sur le sol avec un garçon qui lui pointait sa baguette. Dumbledore lui posa quelques questions et lui demanda de répondre dans les détails mais il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à dire et il pouvait voir que Dumbledore n'était toujours pas satisfait.

" Je vous jures, Monsieur, que c'est tout ce que je sais.", lui fit-il solennellement à la fin de son récit. Il regarda Dumbledore et s'apperçut qu'il avait gardé les yeux rivés sur le sol pendant tout le temps qu'il parlait. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un briève instant, Dumbledore soupira et se tourna.

" Je vous crois et je vous remercie de votre coopération.", lui fit-il. "Cependant, je ne suis pas très heureux des réponses."

" Pourquoi, Monsieur ?", lui demanda Tom sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

" Parce que, Tom, vous êtes en ce moment en 1996 et que je ne peux pas vous ramener à votre époque.

* * *


	6. Chapitre 6: L'inexplicable pantalon

_**Note de la traductrice:** Rien est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling ainsi qu'à **Mortalus** !!! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review !! Merci milles fois :-) En veux d'autres XD Et oui, nous sommes des éternels insatisfaits !!!! Pour l'histoire du pantalon ... c'est facile à trouver même si j'aurais pas choisi ce titre pour ce chapitre Bonne lecture à tous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**

* * *

** _

**Kiss or kill **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre Six:** L'inexplicable pantalon

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Harry s'assit sur l'une des chaises qui se trouvaient devant le bureau de son directeur en attendant qu'il arrive. Le bureau était mortellement silencieux, les portraits ne parlaient pas et Harry n'avait aucune envie d'engager la conversation même s'il devait encore attendre des siècles.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry tourna son siège, pour voir Dumbledore. Mais à sa grande surprise, cependant, se ne fut pas Dumbledore ni même un professeur.

" Ginny?", lui fit Harry, surpris.

Ginny le regarda aussi surprise que lui. " Harry?" Elle referma la porte derrière elle. " Que se passe t-il ? Le Professeur Trelawney est venue pour me demander de sortir alors que j'avais cours de sortilèges." Ginny s'assaya sur le siège à côté d'Harry et le regarda, interrogative. " Elle m'a dit que le Professeur Dumbledore voulait me voir. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? Elle ne me l'a pas dit."

Harry se demandait la même chose: quel était le rapport avec Ginny dans tout cela ? Il réalisa soudainement que cela devait avoir un rapport parce qu'elle s'était fait possédée par le journal de Jedusor pendant sa première année à Poudlard mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer pourquoi Dumbledore voulait qu'elle, entre toutes les personnes, soit là pour savoir qu'une autre version de Tom Jedusor était là.

" Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois te le dire.", lui fit-il maladroitement. " Je veux dire, le professeur Dumbledore va bientôt arriver et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il veut que tu sois impliquée dans cette histoire."

" Il veut m'impliquer dans quoi ? Dit le moi, Harry.", le supplia t-elle.

Harry hésita. Jedusor pouvait arriver dans le bureau à n'importe quel moment, Ginny devait savoir. Il en voulu un peu à Dumbledore de le mettre dans cette position, parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment l'expliquer lui-même.

Cependant, au moment ou Harry allait ouvrir sa bouche pour lui dire tout ce qu'il savait, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

* * *

"_1996_ !! Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par ... il n'y a aucun moyen de me ramener ?" 

" Je vais te l'expliquer du mieux que je peux mais il y a deux autres étudiants qui nous attendent dans mon bureau pendant que nous parlons et je préférais ne pas avoir à me répéter.", lui répondit Dumbledore. Il se leva et se tourna vers Tom. " Venez avec moi, Mr Jedusor."

" Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez tout expliquer à _eux_? _Je suis le seuls _qui est concerné dans cette histoire !! Pourquoi devraient-_ils_ savoir quelque chose ?", lui rétorqua t-il.

" Je vous l'expliquerais une fois que nous serons dans mon bureau.", lui répondit encore une fois Dumbledore, d'une voix encore plus sévère qu'auparavant.

Il marcha un peu avec Dumbledore. Ils grimpèrent quelques escaliers et Tom essaya d'en descdre un mais Dumbledore l'arrêta: " Mon bureau est par-là maintenant.", lui fit-il.

" Quoi ?", lui fit-il. "Oh" _Par l'enfer. Le seul endroit ou l'on va par ce chemin là, c'est le bureau du directeur. Cette journée se déroule vraiment de mieux en mieux !! _Si Dumbledore était devenu, à cette époque, le directeur et bien il n'avait aucun privilèges, pas même le poste de Préfêt en chef que Dippet lui avait donné. _C'est un cauchemard. Dumbledore, apparemment, a beaucoup de doutes sur moi ... qui sait ce qu'il a put apprendre en 54 ans !!!_

Un instant plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans un corridor et une Pouffsouffle les dépassa. " Cette fille porte un pantalon !!!", s'exclama fortement en la pointant du doigt. La fille le regarda étonnée. " Et c'est quoi ce truc dans son dos ?", demanda t-il en voyant le grand sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière. Dumbledore attrappa Tom par le bras et ils marchèrent assez rapidement jusqu'à ce que la fille ne quitte le couloir. Elle les avait regardé d'un air alarmé.

" S'il vous plait, essayez de vous retenir de pointer les gens du doigts et de leur parler jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à mon bureau."

" Oui monsieur, mais ..."

"Hush."

* * *

Dumbledore entra dans la pièce. Il y avait quelqu'un caché derrière lui et Harry était sur qu'il s'agisait de Jedusor. Ginny étaient entrain de gigoter pour savoir qui c'était. Harry et Ginny commencèrent à parler en même temps mais Dumbledore leva la main. " Je voudrais vous demander la faveur de ne pas lever votre baguette pendant cet entretien. Êtes-vous d'accord ?" Harry et Ginny acquiesçèrent même si Harry avait certaines réticances parce qu'il savait qui Dumbledore essayait de protéger. 

Ensuite, Dumbledore s'avança de quelques pas et Jedusor apparut près de lui. Ginny cria et agrippa sa baguette.

" Miss Weasley, pas de baguette.", lui rappela Dumbledore en la faisant se rappeler de la promesse qu'elle avait fait quelques instants auparavant.

" Comment pouvez vous me demander de ne pas lui lancer de sort ?", lui cria t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds. Elle ne dégaina pas pour autant sa baguette qui était cachée sous sa manche, elle tremblait de fureur.

" Qu'ai-je fais ?", demanda Jedusor, indigné. " Je ne te connais même pas !! Je ne connais ni toi ! Ni lui." Il rajouta a Harry. " Tu es le seul qui m'ai lancé un sort !"

" Calmez-vous tous autant que vous êtes !!", fit fortement Dumbledore. Plus personne ne parla même si Jedusor ne semblait pas rassuré parce que les yeux de Ginny lui lançaient des éclairs. " S'il vous plait, assayez-vous, Miss Weasley."

Ginny s'assit lentement sans pour autant lâcher Tom du regard. " Mr Jedusor, s'il vous plait, prenez place à côté de Mr Potter.", lui fit Dumbledore en alliant le geste à la parole et Tom lui obéit. Il s'assaya et commença à faire courir ses doigts sur l'accoudoir quand Dumbledore retourna derrière son bureau.

Jedusor regarda Ginny: " C'est malpoli de fixer les gens, tu sais."

" Calme-toi !!", lui fit Dumbledore en le regardant. Tom s'assit mais ne répondit rien. " Maintenant, si je pouvais avoir toute votre attention pendant un moment, Miss Weasley." Ginny leva ses yeux de Tom et regarda Dumbledore en croisant des bras. Dumbledore continua: " Il y a eu un accident et, c'est pour cela que Mr Jedusor est parmis nous en ce moment. Mr Jedusor m'a déjà donné sa version des faits. Mr Potter, j'aimerais tout aussi bien entendre la votre." Dumbledore le regarda avec un sourire encourageant et ensuite retourna sur sa chaise, entortilla ses doigts ensemble et attendit qu'il commence. Harry regarda sur le coté et vit que Ginny et Jedusor attendaient tous les deux qu'il parle.

Harry raconta ce qu'il lui était arrivé en fixant du regard un petit point derrière le bureau de Dumbledore. Il entendit Ginny lâcher plusieurs cris et vit Tom bouger incomfortablement sur sa chaise. Dumbledore, quant à lui, ne sembla pas du tout surpris mais ne semblait pas ravis au fut et à mesure qu'Harry continuait son histoire. Quand enfin, Harry termina son récit, tous trois se tournèrent vers Dumbledore qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

" C'est bien ce dont j'avais peur.", leur répondit-il. " Jedusor est bien ce qu'il semble être. Cependant, il ne peut pas être renvoyé en 1942."

" Pourquoi pas ?", lui demanda Harry. " Je veux dire, ne doit-il pas retourner à son époque ? Comme fera t-il ... " Harry lança un regard à Jedusor qui le regardait pensivement. " Vous savez, pour grandir dans le passé si il est ici ?"

" Le Tom Jedusor qui se trouve devant vous n'est pas le Tom Jedusor que nous connaissons, Mr Potter. Ce jeune homme.", Dumbledore désigna Tom. " était le même jusqu'à ce qu'il touche se crystal. Vous, Mr Potter." continua Dumnbledore. " Savez pour des raisons que nous savons tous les deux, quelles erreurs il a commis avec cet objet à son époque."

" Maintenant, je ne peux pas en être sur, mais je crois, en me basant sur vos descriptions des évènements, que cet objet était une sorte de portail sur le temps. Deux même personnes sont appelées mais dans des temps différents. Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi c'est tombé sur Mr Jedusor mais je sais, en me basant sur un autre Jedusor qu'un autre continue à vivre en 1942 et que vous, Tom.", continua t-il. " Ne pouvez pas retourner dans votre temps sans créer un paradoxe temporel et détruire la réalité que nous connaissons."

" Mais comment peut-il y avoir deux moi?", demanda Jedusor. " Et pourquoi est-ce que le crystal n'a pas prit lui.", il désigna Harry. " Pour _moi_ ?"

" Je suis désolé mais je n'ai, en ce moment, pas encore toutes les réponses.", lui répondit Dumbledore. " Les voyages dans le temps sont de grands mystères, même pour les sorcières et sorciers. Je pourrais théoriser que, cette réalité, dans un effort pour se protéger, a permis qu'il y ait deux vous. Dans ce cas là, cela ne serait pas seulement inenvisageable de vous envoyer à votre époque mais également impossible."

Jedusor ne semblait avoir déjà remarqué que sa seconde question n'avait pas été répondue et Dumbledore garda cet avantage. " Les cours vont reprendre dans 10 minutes. Je vais sortir avec vous de ce bureau, Mr Jedusor, et je vous parlerais un peu plus tard."

" Vous allez parler de moi, pas vrai ? Je veux rester, si c'est le cas.", Jedusor regarda Dumbledore.

" Vous n'êtes pas en position de récclamer quoi que ce soit. Vous devez coopérer avec moi ou faire face aux conséquences non plaisantes." L'intonation de la voix de Dumbledore lui faisait bien comprendre que les conséquences n'étaient pas ce qu'il voulait savoir. Apparemment résigné pour le moment, il accepta de se faire accompagner à l'extérieur mais donna, cependant, un sale regard à Dumbledore pendant tout le chemin que Ginny remarqua.

Dès que la porte se referma, Ginny s'exclama: " Je ne peux pas croire que cela c'est réellement produit !! Il ne peut pas avoir l'intention de garder ce monstre ici !! Il devrait être envoyé à Azkaban, ou recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur!!"

Harry acquiesça. " Je sais, je ne sais pas à quoi joue Dumbledore mais il ne peut attendre de nous qu'on supporte cela. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le tue juste pas là maintenant, si cela ne va pas perturber notre réalité."

" Pourquoi m'a t-il demandé de venir ici ? Qu'est-ce que je devais savoir ?"

" Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. C'est comme si j'avais recu un terrible lot de malheur ou si j'étais dans un mauvais rêve.

" Un mauvais rêve ? C'est un cauchemard !!! L'avoir une fois c'est déjà trop !! Maintenant, il y en a deux et on ne peux pas se débarasser d'eux !"

Leur conversation continua comme cela jusqu'au retour de Dumbledore. Ils se tenirent tranquille jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore retourne derrière son bureau en soupirant.

" Apparemment, Mr Jedusor est destiné à rester ici.", leur fit-il en les regardant par-dessus ses lunettes demi-lune. " Maintenant, nous devons décider ce que nous allons faire de lui."

* * *


	7. Chapitre 7: alternative invivable

* * *

**_Kisss or Kill_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**:_ alternative invivable 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

" Le tuer.", répondit aussitôt Harry.

Dumbledore passa la main dans sa barbe: "Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas faire cela sans heurter ma conscience. C'est vrai qu'il est coupable de meurtre mais nous ne devons pas tuer nos prisonniers et, encore moins, s'il est jeune et sans défense."

Harry Blanchit. _Sans défense ? _"Mais nous savons ce qu'il deviendra plus tard ! Nous savons qu'il est capable de tuer et qu'il ne le regrette pas!"

" C'est vraiment peu probable que ce Tom Jedusor refasse les mêmes actes que son prédécesseur, Harry, même s'il est vrai qu'il est un meurtrier sans remord.", lui fit gentiment Dumbledore. " Miss Weasley." Ginny le regarda les yeux écarquillés, surprise qu'on l'introduise dans la conversation. " Tu es la personne qui connait, le mieux, cette version de Mr Jedusor. Je voudrais avoir votre opinion."

Ginny fut pensive pendant un moment et, ensuite, lui répondit: " Je pense que vous devriez l'envoyer à Azkaban pour meurtre et pour avoir pratiqué de la Magie Noire. Le tuer est peut-être un peu trop, et puis, nous ne voulons pas devenir _comme lui_."

Dumbledore lui lança: " Oui, cela pourrait être la meilleure solution. Cependant, nous avons un problème majeur avec elle."

" Et c'est?"

L'expression du visage de Dumbledore devint grave. "J'ai eu quelques nouvelles après le déjeuner. Il y a eu une autre évasion à Askaban. Ceux qui se sont enfuis étaient les Mangemorts que vous avez capturés pendant la bataille du Département des Mystères. Le nouveau Ministre de la Magie est furieux et a décidé d'expulser tous les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban. Une équipe qui travaille au renforcement des lois magiques ira sur les lieux mais, je doute que cela n'arrête Voldemort s'il veut que tout tourne mal.

Harry ferma les yeux: " Et, s'il trouve son soi plus jeune là-bas ... "

" Il lui enlèverait tous ses pouvoirs. Le garçon ne serait rien d'autre qu'un nouvel ingrédient dans sa potion. Je peux imaginer quelle sorte de vie ... Voldemort pourrait créer avec l'esprit de sa propre personne. Il deviendrait encore plus puissant qu'il ne l'a jamais été.", termina Dumbledore, inquiet et songeur.

" Et bien sur, tout cela sans oublier le fait qu'il serait étrange de mettre un jeune adolescent de seize ans à Azkaban pour un meurtre qu'il a commit depuis cinquante ans." Le directeur rigola doucement à cette pensée. " Et, si je dois expliquer toute l'histoire ... "

" Ils le tueront.", conçlut Harry en fronçant les sourcils. " Ils ne le laisseront jamais vivre, même à Azkaban."

" Et pire.", commença Dumbledore. " Je pense qu'ils auraient trop peur de le tuer, peur qu'il puisse revivre comme Voldemort l'a fait. Ils lui donneront le Baiser, Harry."

Harry ne pouvait pas se sentir désolé pour Tom Jedusor, Harry pensait que Voldemort était la personne la mieux placée pour recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur. _Et, peut-être que Belleatrix Lestrange le méritait également_, se trouva t-il entrain de penser avec rage en se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait fait, _Pour ce qu'elle a fait aux Longdubat et à Sirius._

" Alors c'est ça ?", commença Ginny d'une voix haut perchée, paniquée. " Si il ne peut pas être tué ni être envoyé à Azkaban, alors, où va t-il aller? "

Harry se demandait la même chose. _Il ne restait qu'une seule et unique place ou il serait en sécurité ... _" Vous avez l'intention de le laisser ici, à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?", l'accusa t-il.

Dumbledore soupira: " Je ne vois pas d'autres options."

" Il ne peut pas rester ici !!", s'écria Ginny.

" Si les autres étudiants trouvent qu'il est ici, cela ne sera qu'une question de seconde pour que le Ministère ou Voldemort ne le trouve également.", fit lentement Harry en regardant Dumbledore quand ses lunettes lui tombèrent sur le bout du nez. Harry se parlait à lui même, son esprit bouillonait et il arriva à cette unique et conclusion qui le rendait malade. " C'est pour cela que vous nous avez demandé de venir ici, n'est-ce pas ?", continua t-il doucement. " Ginny et moi sommes les seuls à savoir qui il est. Nous sommes les seuls à savoir qu'il est Lord Voldemort."

Dumbledore releva la tête et Harry y vit toute la confirmation qu'il avait besoin. " Vous n'êtes pas les seuls, Harry. Le professeur McGonagall et Hagrid le reconnaîtrons également et je vais leur en parler."

" Vous voulez qu'on ne dise rien à personne.", continua Harry. " Et si nous refusons ?"

" Je vais vous demander beaucoup plus, Harry.", murmura Dumbledore. " Et je sais qu'aucun d'entre vous ne refusera parce que vous êtes arrivés à la même conclusion, tout seuls. Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens."

Il y eut un silence. Harry fronça les sourcils. " Mais, Monsieur, vous comptez bien le garder ici, sous les vérrous ?"

Dumbledore respira profondémment et les regarda comme s'il était entrain d'attendre un impact. " Poudlard n'est pas une prison, Mr Potter. Et Poudlard ne le sera jamais. Et, même si je l'enfermait dans le plus profond des dongeons ... "

" Mais Barty Croupton a réussit à garder Moody sous contrôle pendant une année !! Et, c'était un puissant Auror !", le contra Harry.

" Je ne suis pas Barty Croupton, Mr Potter.", lui lança un Dumbledore aux yeux perçants. " Je ne peux pas garder Mr Jedusor sous contrôle dans de parreilles conditions et, je ne crois pas qu'aucun d'entre vous le ferait. Nous ne devons pas faire ce que nous nous croyons impossible de réaliser.", lui répondit-il en baissant la voix. " Sauf si nous souhaitons devenir comme lui."

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme Barty Croupton junior mais quel autre moyen avaient-ils pour garder Jedusor sous contrôle à Poudlard ? " Très bien, nous trouverons bien une autre solution. Nous l'enfermerons quelque part où il ne pourra plus sortir. On lui donnera à manger et il pourra aller dans la salle de bain et ... "

" Et il arriverait certainement à s'enfuir. Il est trop intelligent pour se faire avoir.", conclut Dumbledore en croisant ses bras.

"Professeur.", lui fit doucement Ginny. " Il pourrait rester à Poudlard aussi longtemps qu'il lui sera bénéfique ?" Elle regarda durement Harry. " Aussi longtemps qu'il pensera pouvoir augmenter ses pouvoirs et connaissances, libre et non enfermé !"

" De toute façon, il n'a nullepart où ou aller.", ajouta Harry.

Dumbledore acquiesça. " Je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen que nous avons pour offrir à Jedusor un minimum de liberté. Un oiseau qui se trouve dans une cage invisible n'a aucune envie de s'enfuir."

" Non, jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne contre les bareau.", murmura Harry.

" Je pense qu'il trouvera mes restrictions acceptables si je lui explique ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il ne les respectait pas.", leur expliqua Dumbledore d'une voix dangereuse. " Je vais le tenir au courrant de ce qu'il risque en quittant Poudlard. Je ne veux pas, cependant.", continua t-il. " Qu'il sache la vérité sur Voldemort. Pas encore."

" Mais Monsieur, cela sera impossible de lui cacher ce secret !", lui fit Ginny.

" En effet. Mais je pense que cela sera mieux pour Jedusor de découvrir la vérité sur Voldemort après qu'il soit installé ici. Je pense qu'il mettra quelques temps avant de s'y habituer et moins suspicieux il sera, mieux cela sera."

Et s'il fait quelque chose de stupide?", demanda Harry. " Il portait déjà le nom de Lord Voldemort quand il était à l'école. Et s'il va dans la salle commune des Serpentards et dit: " Bonjour, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Tom Jedusor mais vous pouvez m'appeler Lord Voldemort." ? juste parce qu'il ne sait pas." Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeller que Dumbledore avait attendu cinq ans avant de lui raconter la Prophécie.

" Je pense que j'ai tout planifié pour qu'il ne fasse pas cela. Je vais d'ailleurs finaliser ce plan.", Dumbledore se leva, et les deux jeunes gens se levèrent également. La discussion était terminée. " Mrs Weasley, je vous remercie de votre aide. J'aimerais cependant que vous ne disiez la véritable identité de Tom à personne. Et, j'aimerais également que vous essayer de ne pas être trop hostile envers lui. Le fait que vous le destiez sans raison fera germer des questions en lui.

" Je n'aime toujours pas ce plan.", lui répondit-elle. " Il est trop dangereux. Il pourrait bien tuer quelqu'un."

" S'il le fait, Miss Weasley.", la rassura Dumbledore. " Je prendrais toutes les responsabilités. Cependant.", ajouta t-il. " Mr Jedusor n'a jamais tué quelqu'un quand il était à l'école. Il n'avait pas envie d'être prit et il était surveillé sans arrêt. Harry, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. Nous allons lui parler. Je suis désolé de vous embarquer la-dedans.", s'excusa sincèrement Dumbledore. " Mais je suis navré, c'est nécessaire."

" Je comprends, Mr le Directeur.", lui fit Harry d'une voix forte. Ils sortirent tous les trois du bureau et descendirent les escaliers pour arriver près de la gargouille. Ginny parti dans une direction et Harry et Dumbledore prirent l'autre.

Quand ils marchèrent, Harry se demanda comment Dumbledore allait faire pour que Jedusor sois constemment surveillé. Ensuite, il réalisa que lui et Jedusor étaient dans la même année et qu'il était le seul à connaître sa véritable identité ... sans oublier Ginny ... et Harry avait un pressentiment sur ce que Dumbledore attendait de lui.

* * *


	8. Chapitre 8: Liberté Conditionnelle

_**Disclamer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling ainsi qu'à l'auteur originale de cet foc Mortalus !! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que vos exam's (si vous en avez comme moi), se déroulent bien Bonne année 2007 à tous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et Bonne lecture. Ah oui, avant que je n'oublie, j'aimerais traduire une fic en anglais DragoHarry cette fois-ci. J'attendrais d'avoir terminé celle-ci mais si vous en connaissez des bonnes et pas trop longues, je suis toute ouïe J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre !!!! Enjoy and reviewwwww :D pleeeaaaaassseeeee_

**

* * *

**

**_Kiss or Kill_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre 8**: Liberté conditionnelle_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Dumbledore avait accompagné et laissé Tom dans un dongeon bien loin dans le château et l'avait enfermé dedans. Il s'assit dans la chaise, exagérément confortable, que Dumbledore lui avait laissé, en posant sa tête dans ses mains, il ferma ses yeux pour se concentrer.

Il avait été transporté près d'un demi sciècle dans le futur. Il avait été étonné comme s'il avait bu un demi litre de bière, en voyant un binoclard Gryffondor, se voyant forcé de répondre aux questions dures de Dumbledore et avait été forcé d'endurer les cris stridents et les regards durs d'une autre gamine de Griffondor. _En plus d'avoir voyagé dans le temps, mes jours auraient put être paisible si il n'y avait pas eu l'exisence des Gryfondors._

Il grommela, dessina sur le sol du dongeon avec son index et se récita le _Livre Standart des Sorts, niveau 6_ à soi-même en attendant le retour de Dumbledore. Tom se pencha sur la solution de forcer la porte, avec ou sans baguette, mais il pensa que sa situation était assez mauvaise pour se mettre à dos Dumbledore encore une fois. S'il essayait de l'enfermer, s'il essayait de l'evoyer à Azkaban ... ? Et en ayant considéré ces possibilités - c'était la manière dont Tom voyait les choses - il comprit qu'il était unitile d'aggraver son cas donc, inutile d'essayer de sortir d'ici.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Tom se leva immédiatement, ses yeux fixés sur Dumbledore et ... à la grande surprise de Tom ... du garçon de Gryffondor que Dumbledore lui avait présenté comme étant Mr Potter.

"Tom.", le salua Dumbledore en lui souriant tandis qu'il faisait aparaître deux chaises, qui furent installées à côté de Tom. Dumbledore et Mr Potter s'assirent simultanément sur l'une d'entre elles.

"_ Mr le Directeur._", lui fit-Tom lentement. Tom s'assit à son tour. "Si cela ne vous dérrange pas ..."

"Probablement pas.", lui fit chalheureusement Dumbledore en faisant apparaitre sur le sol, une table et du thé. "Servez-vous.", leur fit-il en se servant, tout d'abord, lui-même.

Tom ne s'était jamais imaginé, entrain de boire du thé avec Dumbledore dans les dongeons humides. Le garçon assit en face de lui semblait partager ses pensées si le regard perdu qu'il donna à Dumbledore était un indice.

Une fois finit son thé, Dumbledore respira en apréciant ce qu'il venait de boire et ensuite posa sa tasse sur la table. "Et bien, si personne d'autre ne veut du thé, je suppose que c'est une bon moment pour commencer.", leur dit Dumbledore.

"Premièrement, Tom, je veux te faire savoir que je suis au courant de toutes tes escapades avec, comme exemple, celle de la Chambre des Secrets. Je sais que tu as lancé le Basilic sur les étudiants, assassiné une fille dans les toilettes et fait accusé Rubeus Hargrid.

De syllabes en syllabes, la sonnette alarme interne de Tom augmenta. _Si Dumbledore connait tout cela, alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas à Azkaban maintenant ? _

" Deuxièmement, tu devrais savoir, maintenant, que je ne suis pas le seul à savoir tout cela ... loin de là cette idée, en effet. Ce que tu as fais est connu de tous à cette époque." Tom resta silencieux sans oser le regarder ni même respirer. Sa gorge se serrait et son esprit cherchait rapidement un moyen pour s'échapper d'ici.

" Troisièmement.", continua Dumbledore. " Tu devrais savoir également que je n'ai pas l'intention de t'envoyer à Azkaban." Une fois entendu cela, les muscles de Tom se relaxèrent et il se retrouva capable de respirer. " En fait, j'aimerais que tu continues tes études ici comme tu l'aurais normalement fait, avec quelques restrictions non-négociables."

"Pouquoi ?", lui demanda Tom en regardant curieusement Dumbledore. " Pourquoi voudriez vous, vous plus que quiconque, ne pas m'enfermer ?"

" Ta personne n'est pas vraiment populaire de nos jours, Tom.", lui répondit Dumbledore en respirant et prenant une gorgée de thé avant de continuer. " Tu es un fugitif et recherché. Si le Ministère - ou n'importe qui d'autre - découvre ta réelle identité, je suis désolé de te le dire mais ta vie serait réduite." Dumbledore s'arrêta mais Tom ne lui donna pas le mérite de lui laisser entrevoir quelques émotions face à ces nouvelles même si sa curiosité le brûlait. " Je me dois, en étant directeur de cette école, de te protéger d'une mort certaine. Donc, je garderais ton identité secrète et j'ordonnerais à tous les étudiants de cette école qui sera en contact avec ton toi plus âgé, de faire la même chose."

Dumbledore fit une autre pose et regarda Tom en attendant une question de sa part. Tom voulait vraiment en savoir plus sur lui-même et sur le pourquoi il devait être caché du Ministère - loin de la que l'idée d'être un futigif soit désastreux pour lui mais il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer entrain de fuir loin de ses - administrateurs _aggressifs_. Il s'était attendu à être plus une personne révolutionnair, non pas quelqu'un qui devait fuire face au visage d'un Auror et, il voulait également savoir pourquoi les choses étaient-elles allées si mals pour lui afin de ne pas faire la même erreur deux fois. Il reconnaissait, cependant, que cela n'était probablement pas le temps de demander une telle chose. Si Dumbledore voulait qu'il sache la vérité, il la lui aurait dite, et si jamais il avait besoin d'être du côté de Dumbledore, c'était maintenant, alors il choisit de lui poser une question plus neutre.

" Vous avez parlé de restrictions ?", lui demanda t-il en connaisseur, tout en prenant une tasse de thé.

" Tu ne pourras pas aller dans la Section Interdite.", lui annonça fermement. " Pour tous les livres dont tu pourrais avoir besoin pour tes études, tu devras passer par moi pour les avoir."

Tom haussa les épaules et acquiesça. Il s'était attendu à des restrictions de ce genre depuis qu'il avait apprit que Dumbledore était directeur. Dumbledore avait toujours été contre Dippet parcequ'il ne frénait pas assez l'accès à cette section, alors c'était tellement naturel qu'il ne rouspéta maintenant qu'on s'occupait de lui. C'était une restriction mineure en considérant sa situation.

" Tu devras prendre un nouveau nom. J'ai déjà les papiers de ta nouvelle identité, arrangée grâce à mes collègues. Tu ne devras jamais rien dire sur ton passé sauf quand je t'en donnerais la permission - et fais tout pour que ton nouveau personnage arrive ici sans problème. Tu es assez intelligent pour que je puisse te faire confiance avec cela.", continua Dumbledore, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

" Dernièrement, mais pas le dernier point, voici Mr Potter.", lui fit Dumbledore en lui indicant l'autre garçon depuis la première fois qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la pièce. Tom regarda Mr Potter, les yeux vides d'intérêts, qui le regardait sans ciller.

Tom fit donc ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il rencontrait quelqu'un de nouveau: il le détailla. Le garçon était plus petit que lui mais en forme. Il était fluet alors que Tom était mince. Si ils en venait aux mains, Tom était certain qu'il pouvait le battre. Il y avait une lueur dans les yeux verts du garçon, que Tom trouva déroutante. Elle lui montrait qu'il n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le front du garçon où il y trouva une marque mais Potter s'ébouriffa les cheveux avant qu'il ne puisse mieux la regarder.

" Harry sera le gardien de ton sort." Tom et Potter - Harry - regardèrent, avec toute l'attention qu'ils avaient, Dumbledore sans cacher la perplexiété qui les animaient en ce moment. " Il vous escortera vers vos cours. Il sera avec vous où que vous alliez, en cours ou endormi. Et" Dumbledore le fixa longtemps avec le regard qu'il prenait souvent pour passer une information importante en cours. " J'attends de vous que vous le surveillez aussi bien, Tom."

_Ahh, la on arrive aux choses sérieuses ! _, songea Tom triomphament. C'est _bien pour cela qu'il me garde ici. Il sais que je suis bon avec une baguette et il veut que je surveille ce garçon pour ... peut importe la raison._ " Et pourquoi aurait-il besoin de garde du corps, monsieurs, si je peux vous le demander ?" Il regarda l'autre garçon qui avait le visage, à présent, aussi rouge (d'indignation) que son badge de Gryffondor.

" Il n'a pas besoin de garde du corps, Tom.", lui répondit négligemment Dumbledore. " Mais ton séjour à Poudlard serait raccourcit si quelque chose devait lui arriver, je te suggérerais de t'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien."

Tom aussa les nonchalament les épaules: " Si vous le dites."

Dumbledore soupira et secoua la tête. " Vous serez placé à Gryffondor " Tom ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Dumbledore lui donna un regard d'avertissement. " Et vous aurez cours avec les Gryffondors. Vous devrez manger avec eux, étudier avec eux et dormir dans la Tour Gryffondor avec eux également. Vous ne passerez pas de temps avec les Serpentard ou étudiants d'autres maisons plus que nécessaire, seulement pour vos cours."

" Mais ce n'est pas juste !", cria Tom. De toutes les conditions que lui avait donné Dumbledore, et de loin, celle-là était la pire de toutes. Tom ne pensait pas pouvoir passer tant de temps avec ces idiots de Gryffondors. Cela ne le dérrangeait pas que Potter le suive toute la journée - il pouvait toujours s'échapper de lui s'il en avait vraiment besoin - mais être forcé à s'associer avec une foule répugnante et idéaliste des Sang de Bourbes ...

" Et je t'ai dis, Tom, que ces conditions n'étaient pas négociables. Si tu penses ne pas pouvoir remplir toutes ces conditions et bien nous serons au devant de grands ennuis et nous serons obligés de te donner au Ministère."

Tom se renfrogna mais finalement acquiesça.

" Excellent !", s'écria Dumbledore en tappant dans ses mains et souriant comme si quelqu'un venait de lui annoncer la plus merveilleuse des nouvelles. " Harry, tu peux faire ce que tu veux du reste de ta journée. Tom et moi avons besoin de faire des courses pour ses livres scolaires et ses fournitures. Tu pourras dire à tes camarades de Gryffondor que tu as passé du temps avec moi pour parler de l'arrivée d'un nouvel étudiant de sixième année et qu'il est ravi d'aller dans votre maison. Si jamais ils le demandent, son nom est Tom Maxwell. Il serait probablement préférable de les avertir qu'il vient comme cela son arrivée ne créera pas trop de surprise.

"Oui, monsieur le directeur.", lui répondit boudeusement Potter. Il ne semblait pas non plus ravi de ces arrangements, comme Tom. _Au moins, il n'est pas très enclin à me surveiller. Cela sera plus facile de l'éviter s'il n'est pas déterminé à suivre mes pas comme un chien. _Potter se tourna et parti mais, avant d'ouvrir la porte, lança à Dumbledore. " Je n'aime pas cela, et Ginny non plus.", puis, il parti.

Dumbledore regarda le dos de Potter jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils pendant un moment apparemment ennuyé par ce que Potter lui avait dit, avant de se retourner vers Tom. " Alors.", lui fit-il tranquillement. " Je suppose qu'on ferais mieux d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. N'ai pas l'air si inquiet, Tom.", ajouta t-il et Tom le regarda sans avoir remarqué qu'il avait eut l'air inquiet. " Tout ira bien, j'en suis certain."


	9. Chapitre 9: Le plongeon

_**Note de la traductrice**: Salut les gens, merci beaucoup pour ceux qui m'on envoyé des review Ca fait toujours plaisir :D Je vais répondre pour la question des titres des chapitres, je les trouves assez drôles et intriguants mais je ne les choisis pas ... j'suis la traductrice !! Mais j'suis contente qu'ils donnent envie de lire la suite, vraiment très contente !!! Pas plus de bavardages, je vous laisse à la lecture (passionnante) de ce chapitre :D Bonne lecture et quelques review me ferait plaisir, sisi, je vous assure mdr _

* * *

_**Kiss or Kill**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**: Le plongeon_

Harry marcha rapidement hors du dongeon mais il du ralentir quand il arriva au corridor principal parce que les cours étaient terminés et que les étudiants descendaient diner. Il suivit la foule, l'esprit préoccupé. Tom jedusor était à Poudlard. Il _restait_ à Poudlard. Et lui, Harry, on lui avait demandé de joué les babysitters.

Pire encore, Dumbledore s'attendait à ce que Jedusor garde un oeil sur Harry et ce dernier était certain que c'était l'idée la plus ridicule que leur directeur avait eue. Lui et Tom Jedusor devaient surveiller les arrière de l'autre pour lui éviter les ennuis? Dans le meilleur des cas, Harry songea qu'il devrait passer son temps à chasser Tom de la Section Interdite.

Harry arriva à la Grande Salle et trouva Ron et Hermione qui étaient déjà entrain de diner, ils étaient plongés dans une grande conversation. Il s'assit à la place libre à côté de Ron. Ron se tourna vers lui et lui dit: "Où _étais_-tu pendant toute l'après-mii? Je t'ai attendu pendant un bon moment dans la Salle Commune, mais tu ne t'es pas pointé, alors je suis parti voler avec Katie et Jack Sloper. Il s'est beaucoup amélioré pendant l'été. Heureusement que Kirke s'est également entraîné. Nous avons des essais mercredi apès le diner, nous avons besoin de deux Poursuiveurs pour remplacer Angelina et Alicia. Et bien, nous n'aurons besoin peut-être que d'un seul remplaçant parce que Ginny est plutôt bonne mais elle devra participer aux essais comme tout le monde. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde pense que je l'ai favorisée parce qu'elle est ma soeur alors, j'espère que tu seras là.", termina Ron en ayant parlé d'une manière très hermionesque: très rapidement et en ne respirant qu'une seule fois.

Harry essaya d'amener à son cerveau ce que Ron lui avait dit tout en se remplissant un verre de jus de citrouille. "Et bien?", lui demanda rapidement Ron. "Alors, où étais-tu?"

Oh, Ron, attends, j'ai oulié !", cria Hermione. "Vous n'allez jamais croire ce qu'il s'est passé en Potion !"

"Quoi, Rogue a t-il agit comme un véritable humain pendant qu'il donnait ses cours aux élèves des ASPIC ?", grommela Ron en machant son steack. Harry prétendit s'intéresser à la conversation en espérant que cela distrairait Ron de la question qu'il lui avait posé. _Mais Dumbledore a dit que je devrais les avertir. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais leur mentir tout le temps._

"Ron, c'est dégueulasse.", lui fit Hermione. Ron avala. "Mieux, on était toujours entrain de commencer le cours quand un Ministre est entré dans la clsse avec un bloc-note. Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que c'était un second Umbridge mais ça a changé, il s'est présenté comme étant un Ministre officiel du Département Magique des Renforcement des Lois. Il est supposé surveiller quelques classes des ASPICS."

"Heu ? Pourqoi ?", lui demanda Ron.

" N'est-ce pas _évidentI? _Je pense que c'est à propos du retour de Voldemort, le Ministère a besoin d'Aurors supplémentaires, des meilleurs sorciers."

"Alors, tu veux dire par là qu'ils peuvent se permettre d'en tuer quelques uns.", lui rétorqua sombrement Harry. Harry n'était pas vraiment du coté du Ministère de la Magie : ses expériences lui avaient montré que de nombreuses personnes du Ministère pouvaient être corrompue et étaient capable de manipuler les gens comme des sorciers Sang Purs tels que Lucius Malfoy et Dolorès Umbridge.

"Au moins, le nouveau Ministre prend Tu-Sais-Qui au sérieux.", ajouta rapidement Ron qui ne voulais pas que les autres personnes qui se trouvaient autour de la table entendent ce qu'ils se disaient. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils les entendent parler de Tu-Sais-Qui, ils ne devaient surtout pas entendre Harry.

" Vraiment, Harry, quelques uns seulement _vont_ être tués.", constata Hermione. " Je comprends qu'ils ne veulent pas que ces Aurors diminuent, ils comptent sur ceux qui vont quitter Poudlard cette année."

" J'ai entendu papa dire que le Ministère reccrute beaucoup pour entraîner de nouveaux Aurors.", rajouta Ron.

"En plus.", continua t-elle. "Il n'était pas très content qu'il n'y ait que sept étudiants dans la classe - de toutes les maisons, et, je pourrais ajouter, qu'il était déçu sur le fait qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule classe pour les sixièmes années parce qu'il n'y a que très peu de monde ..."

"Ca c'est parce que Rogue n'accepte que les élèves qui ont eut un Exceptionnel à leurs BUSES.", grommela Ron.

" ... Et il a demandé ce que nous avions envie de faire après Poudlard et seulement quatre élèves ont considéré qu'ils iraient peut-être travailler dans le Renforcement des Lois.", continua t-elle. "Et la, il a continué à écrire rapidement sur son carnet et je l'ai entendu dire à Rogue après les cours en lui disais qu'il devait accepter les élèves qui avaient eu Efforts Eceptionnels pour les BUSES en potion."

"As-tu vraiment entendu cela ou as-tu simplement utilisé les Oreilles à Rallonge ?", ricana lègément Ron.

" Si tu me laissais juste finir.", lui fit Hermione en rougissant de culpabilité. " Le Ministre a dit à Rogue ... ou plutôt lui a crié ... qu'il irait parler à Dumbledore de tout cela directement."

" Je pense qu'il n'a pas put le trouver puisqu'il ne s'est pas montré quand j'étais avec Dumbledore.?", leur fit Harry en réussissant à l'ouvrir.

"Alors c'était donc là où tu te trouvais !" lui fit Ron. " Pourquoi étais-tu entrain de parler à Dumbledore ?" Ron semblait jaloux qu'Harry ait préféré parler à Dumbldore plutôt qu'à lui.

" Ce n'étais pas mon idée.", le rassura Harry. " Il ... hem ... m'a trouvé dans le hall alors que j'étais entrain d'aller dans la Salle Commune et m'a emmener dans son bureau pour me parler d'un nouvel étudiant."

" Un nouvel étudiant ?", lui demanda curieusement Hermione. " Nous n'avons jamais eu de nouvel étudiant après la Cérémonie de la Répartition. A moins qu'il ne vienne de Beauxbatons ou de Dumstrang comme les étudiants du Tournois des sorciers ... il y a un autre tournois, c'est ça ?"

"Hum, non.", Harrybaissa les yeux, il ne voulait pas mentir à ses amis les yeux dans les yeux. " Je ne suis pas vraiement sur de savoir d'où il vient mais c'est un élève de sixième année, comme nous et il va aller chez les Gryffondors. Ginny l'a également rencontré.", rajouta t-il.

Ron fronça les sourcils. " C'est marrant, elle n'en a pas parlé. Elle était un peu pale, peut-être que ça l'a échappé."

"Harry, c'est _énorme ! _", cria légèrement Hermione. " Nous n'avons jamais encore eu de nouvel étudiant les années précédantes, tout seul en sixième année, de ce que je sais. Le directeur a t-il dit autre chose ?"

" Non ... et bien, il a juste révélé son nom, c'est Tom Maxwell, mais c'est tout."

" Mais tu lui as parlé, juste ? Il n'a rien dit d'où il venait et pourquoi il arrivait si tardivement à Poudlard ?"

" Non.", lui répondit Harry en prenant une autre pomme de terre. " Je suppose que tu pourras le lui demanda toi-même plus tard. Il viendra ce soir."

" Je me demane s'il est bon au Quidditch.", se demanda Ron, songeur.

" Si tu me le demandes, je trouve cela un peu suspect.", commença Hermione en scrutant Harry. " Tu es _certain_ qu'il ne t'as rien dit d'autre ?"

" Ouais, je suis sur. Je suis supposé le surveiller ... je veux dire, être son guide ... alors tu auras plein de temps pour le lui demander toi-même, de toute façon, il va être scotché à nous pendant un petit temps."

"Là, _c'est _étrange.", constata t-elle, décidée. " Pourquoi Dumbledore te le demanderais à toi, de toutes les personnes ... je veux dire, tu en as déjà fait assez après tout ..." Hermione avait l'air légèrement embarrassée de parler d'un sujet peu agréable mais se dépêcha. "Te demander de surveiller un nouvel étudiant ? Je pensais plutôt qu'il le demanderait à Ron ou moins puisque nous sommes les Préfets de Gryffondor."

" Ouais, c'est étrange, très jsute.", ajouta Ron en semblant tout à fait inintéressé tout en prenant un troisième steck du plat.

" Je ne sais pas, Hermione.", ajouta également Harry. " Tu peux le _lui _demander, okay ?"

Harry espéra seulement que Dumbledore serait assez bon pour couper court la curiosité d'Hermione

* * *

Tom ne se souvenait pas avoir été autant fatigué, lui et Dumbledore faisaient des courses, depuis des heures, et les finirent juste à la cloture des magasins. Tom avait besoin de robes, de livres parce que tout ces anciennes affaires étaient restées dans le passé. Il tira, d'un air dégouté, sur sa nouvelle robe Gryffondor. Dumbledore lui avait retiré son ancienne de Serpentard avant de partir faire des courses. Après avoir terminés leurs courses, ils passèrent un long moment à discuter de la nouvelle identité de Tom, c'est pour cela qu'il manqua le diner. Il était affamé. 

"Tom ?"

Tom arrêta de regarder la pile de livre qu'il était entrain de léviter. " Oui, monsieur le directeur ?" Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait encore à l'appeler comme cela.

Dumbledore prit quelque chose d'une des poches de sa robe et le plaça dans les mains de Tom. " C'est quoi ça ?", lui demanda Tom.

" Juste quelque chose pour toi pour que tu puisses aller toi-même à Pré au Lard.", lui fit Dumbledore en lui souriant.

Tom lui tendit le paquet et regarda le sol. " Je ne peux pas l'accepter." Il avait toujours été sensible au fait qu'il était plus pauvre que la plupart des étudiants ... certainement plus pauvre que tous les autres Serpentard ... et il avait accepté plus qu'il ne le devait aujourd'hui. "Vous m'avez déjà acheté de nouvelles robes et matériel. Ca suffit la charité."

" C'est donc ce que tu penses de tout cela, Tom ? De la charité ?" Dumbledore redonna le sac qui contenait de la monnaie sorcière à Tom. " Ton histoire ne serait pas crédible si vous étiez pauvre, Mr maxwell. Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'utiliser cet argent à quelque chose de chouette pour toi. Ce qui me fait penser ..." Dumbledore lui donna deux paquets en plus. " Je me suis proccuré cela à un prix raisonnable pendant que tu étais entrain d'essayer tes nouvelles robes.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant les paquets que Dumbledore ajoutait à sa pile d'affaires scolaires. " Boite Basique de Flemme ? Boite de biscuits pelés ? Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

" Je suis certain que tu trouveras quelques personnes dans la Tour Gryffondor qui seront plus que ravi de t'explique ce que c'est.", lui fit Dumbledore avec une certaine satisfaction.

"Merveilleux."

"Maintenant, Tom.", soupira Dumbledore. " Essaye d'être poli avec les Gryffondor. Tu rendrais ta propre vie beaucoup moins plaisante si tu ne le faisait pas. Qu'ils t'aiment ou pas, tu vas devoir passer beaucoup de temps avec eux."

" Oui, monsieur le directeur."

Ils étaient arrivé devant le protrait de la Grosse Dame. Tom savait que c'était l'entrée de la Tour Gryffondor, il le savait parce qu'il était Préfet à l'époque mais plus parce qu'il avait foutu il avait foutu le feu à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor en quatrième année. Dimbledore n'est pas supposé le savoir, cela, alors il essaya faire comme s'il ne s'avait pas pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Cela sembla fonctionner. " C'est l'entrée.", lui fit Dumbledore. " Pudding du Yorkshire.", parla t-il au portrait.

" Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez besoin de dire le mot de passe, monsieur.", lui annonça la Grosse Dame.

" Permet moi de le dire. Cela me rappelle les jours ou j'étais moi-même écolier.", lui répondit-il joyeusement. " C'est la que nous nous séparons, Mr Maxwell. Harry devrait être à l'intérieur à cette heure-là ... sois sur de rester près de lui. Bonne chance."

Tom acquiesça simplement et pénétra dans couloir qu'avait révélé le portrait tout en lévitant toujours ses bagages. _Nous y voilà ...

* * *

_

_**Note de la traductrice**: J'allais oublier, tout est à JK Rowling ainsi qu'à Mortalus !!! J'avoue que le noms des boites, je ne suis pas certaine de mon coup, c'est de l'approximatif, je vous les donnes en anglais comme ça ceux qui pourraient m'aider ( Basic Blaze Box? Skiving Snackbox ?)... n'hésitez pas !! Review !!! _


	10. Chapitre 10 : Charmer inconnito

__

_**Disclamer** : Rien est à moi, tout est à **JK Rowling** ainsi qu'à **Mortalus** ! (Si je demande Tom à Noël, c'est possible que j'l'ai ? xD)_

_**Note de la traductrice **: Coucouuu !! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Ouii, je suis de retour (au bout d'un an, il était temps ... Shame on me !!) Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard affreux d'autant plus que j'ai adoré traduire ce chapitre. Mettez-vous à la place d'Harry ou de Ron, c'est drôle xD Tom n'est qu'un charmeur mais on aime ça :D Bonne lecture à tous et merci, merci, merciii pour vos review, je pensais pas en avoir autant !_

**_Chapitre 10_** : Charmer inconnito

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La rumeur du nouvel arrivé à Poudlard se répandit rapidement à Gryffondor. Beaucoup d'étudiants étaient assis dans la salle commune comme d'habitude mais il y avait une tension dans l'air à propos du nouvel étudiant, et la pièce était inhabituellement calme. Tout ce que leur avait dit Harry était son nom et l'année dans laquelle il serait. Mais les questions tel que : d'où venait-il et pourquoi il venait à Poudlard furent non répondues. Même Hermione avait abandonné de questionner Harry, elle était résignée du fait qu'elle devrait attendre que Tom Maxwell arrive pour obtenir ses réponses.

« Hey, Harry.", murmura Seamus. "Je reviens de notre dortoir et il y a un lit en plus ! »

« Bien sur qu'il y en a un.", lui fit Hermione. « Il doit bien dormir quelque part, pas vrai ? »

Seamus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand Parvati Patil rétorqua : « Chuuut ! Il arrive !" Et, en effet, la porte d'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvrit. La pièce devint encore plus silencieuse, les élèves plus âgés attendaient qu'il entre et les plus jeunes se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Harry respira profondément et nerveusement.

La première chose que l'on vit entrer dans la salle commune fut une massive pile de bouquins, de robe de sorcier et d'ingrédients de potion, le tout flottait dans la pièce. Et juste derrière, ils virent le bout d'une baguette qui était pointait vers la pile mais la main était cachée par la porte. Tom entra lentement dans le champ de vision de tous mais il s'arrêta et se remit en marche quand il vit beaucoup d'yeux le regarder. Il les regarda en hésitant avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Laisse-moi t'aider avec tout ça. », lui fit Ron qui se leva en sortant sa propre baguette pour léviter les affaires de Tom.

« Hem … Merci. », lui fit Jedusor qui semblait nerveux de l'attention qu'on lui portrait.

« Viens t'asseoir ici. », continua Hermione en souriant tout en lui indiquant le siège libre, que Ron venait de libérer, entre elle et Harry . « Ron va emmener tes affaires au dortoir pour toi. »

Jedusor se décontracta légèrement et lui répondit. « Je crois que je peux. » Il lança à Hermione un beau sourire qui la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Harry sourit presque à cette vue puisqu'il savait que Ron ne devait pas craindre de Tom une fois que ce dernier découvrirait le sang 'impur' d'Hermione. Il secoua mentalement la tête. (il avait besoin de s'habituer à Jedusor ou Maxwell comme ça il ne ferait pas de bourde dans la conversation) Il reporta son attention à _Maxwell_ quand ce dernier s'assit.

« Tom, c'est ça ? », lui demanda Hermione.

« Oui, Tom Maxwell. »

« Je me demandais pourquoi tu venais à Poudlard à ce moment de ton éducation magique ? »

« Et bien. », commença Tom en s'enfonçant plus dans sa chaise pour donner à Hermione un sourire désarmant. « J'ai eu mes parents comme professeurs mais maintenant que je commence mes ASPIC, ils n'étaient plus qualifiés pour m'apprendre tout ce que je dois savoir pour les obtenir. »

« Pourquoi venir spécialement à Poudlard ? », lui demanda t-elle mi horrifiée. « Ca a du être assez ennuyant pour toi. »

"Oh non.", continua Maxwell, heureux. « Mon père et ma mère étaient géniaux, je passais beaucoup de temps avec mes cousins en Australie pendant les mois d'été alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer. »

« Tes parents sont des sorciers ? J'ai jamais entendu le nom des Maxwell ? », continua Seamus Finnigan en fronçant le sourcil.

« Pour être franc, avec mes parents on est assez solitaire. », admit Tom avec un parfait doux haussement d'épaule tout en baissant légèrement les yeux. Harry admit à son tour qu'il était un excellent acteur. « J'ai entendu la plupart de vos noms. Il y a … les Malfoy, les Black, les Weasley … »

« Ca c'est celui de Ron. », l'interrompit Hermione. « Et Ginny bien sur, mais tu l'as déjà rencontré. » Et à cela Harry regarda discrètement Ginny qui ignorait totalement leur conversation. Après une observation de la salle, elle était la seule fille qui l'ignorait. Toutes les autres avaient les yeux fixés sur Tom Maxwell. Ron revint des escaliers à ce moment et il sembla également le remarquer.

« Il y a Drago Malfoy mais il n'est pas à Gryffondor. », lança Pavarati en se déplaçant près d'eux tout en battant des cils. Harry roula des yeux. Pavarati ne le remarqua pas. Ron s'assit sur le sol à côté d'Hermione.

" Alors quells sont vos noms ? Je me sens impoli de ne pas vous l'avoir demandé auparavant. », leur sourit timidement Tom.

« Je suis Hermione Granger … »

« Parvati, Parvati Patil … »

« Victoria Frobisher, tu peux m'appeler Vicky … »

« Lavander Brown … »

« Nathalie!", cria une fille de troisième année.

Tom rit doucement. "Vous êtes si gentil, tous les étudiants à Poudlard le sont également ? »

Ron s'étrangla presque et Seamus lui répondit. « Non, pas vraiment. Tu dois faire gaffe aux Serpentards, tout spécialement. Ils ne nous aiment pas, les Gryffondors et ils pourraient n'être pas sympas avec toi uniquement parce que tu es nouveau. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on les surveille. Nous sommes toujours ensemble, pour la plupart du temps. Au fait, je suis Seamus Finnigan. », rajouta-t-il en serrant la main de Tom.

"Serpentard ?", leur demanda Tom qui semblait confu et Harry songea encore une fois (sans pouvoir s'en empêcher) qu'il devait applaudir son jeu d'aceur. _Même Hermione ne sera jamais capable de voir la vérité s'il continue comme ça. _

« C'est une autre maison à Poudlard. », lui expliqua Hermione. « Dumbledore ne t'a pas expliqué ? »

« Non, il a juste posé ce grand et affreux chapeau sur ma tête qui m'a dit que je serais à Gryffondor. Il ne m'a pas expliqué pour le reste. Cependant je sais qu'il existe quatre maisons. C'est ce que ma mère m'a dit. »

"Oui, les deux autres sont Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.", lui expliqua encore une fois Hermione en prenant la parole avant que Parvati puisse ouvrir sa bouche. « Quels cours as-tu ? »

« Oh… » Tom fronça distraitement le sourcil et mit son horaire sur sa robe. "Voyons voir … J'ai méthamorphose, Botanique, Potion, Les Runnes Ancienne, Arithmancie, Divination, Histoire de la Magie, Sortilèges et Défence Contre les Forces du Mal."

La machoire de Ron tomba jusque parterre. « Ce n'est pas un peu beaucoup ? »

« _Je_ pense que c'est merveilleux. », lui fit agréablement Hermione et Ron se renfrogna un peu plus. « Saut pour Divination, tu remarqueras que le professeur n'est pas très intéressant. »

« _Je_ ne suis pas d'accord. », fit rapidement Paravati.

« En fait, j'ai appris ce sujet par moi-même. », répliqua Tom. « Alors je suis certain que je n'aurais aucun problème avec les professeurs. » Sa réponse sembla ravir à la fois Hermione et Parvati et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment il arrivait à laisser sans voix deux filles en même temps alors qu'il n'avait même pas réussit à le faire avec Cho l'année passée. Il vit qu'il était aussi renfrogné que Ron et il se reprit.

« Tu dois être fatigué. », lui fit Harry en essayant d'être compatissant. A sa surprise, un air fatigué se logea sur le visage de Tom même s'il avait réussit à garder son self contrôle pendant tout ce temps. _Il est tellement bon qu'il me convainc presque maintenant._

"Je suis épuisé. La journée a été longue … mais je ne voudrais insulter personne en allant me coucher … »

« Oh non pas du tout ! », cria Hermione. « Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet interrogatoire, j'étais juste tellement curieuse, je ne voulais pas t'épuiser. »

« Ne soit pas désolée Miss Granger. Ce fut un réel plaisir de parler avec toi. »

"Appel-moi Hermione."

"Bien sur. Bonne nuit, Hermione, Miss Patil …"

"Parvati."

"Parvati.", il acquiesça. "Et bien bonne nuit et merci de votre acceuil chaleureux." Avec un dernier grand sourire, Tom se dirigea vers l'escalier de son dortoir.

« Je ferais bien de lui montrer où il va dormir. », fit Harry en s'extirpant de sa chaise.

« C'est la seule porte qui porte un grand insigne. », murmura Ron se levant pour donner un léger coup de coude à Harry. « Je suis certain qu'il se débrouillera. »

« Il ne saura pas dans quel lit il dort. »

« Ses affaires sont sur son lit. Je crois qu'une personne qui a dix matières pour les ASPIC peut facilement le trouver. », fit tristement Ron.

"Tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'il était si _charmant_, Harry. », lui fit calmement Lavande Brown en s'asseyant sur la chaise que Tom venait juste de libérer.

« Je ne l'ai pas remarqué, j'aurais du ? » Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un trouverait Tom attirant, même avec ce qu'il savait de lui, intellectuellement il l'était. Mais 'attirant' n'était vraiment pas l'adjectif qu'il associait avec Tom Jedusor. Harry y repensa et les trouva : 'fourbe', 'manipulateur' et 'psychopathe'.

« Attirant ? », cria Parvati. « Je dirais même plus _magnifique_ ! C'est criminel de l'avoir garder chez lui si longtemps. »

"Il doit être vraiment super intelligent pour avoir réussit tous ces cours. Je me demande ce qu'il a eu pour ses BUSE. Et il semble vraiment sympa. », fit Hermione. "Cependant, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux le surveiller, Harry. »

« C'est Dumbledore. », fit durement Ron qui voulait clairement changer de sujet. « Où en es-tu dans ton devoir de métamorphose, Hermione ? »

Cependant, tard dans la soirée, quand Harry et Ron allèrent se coucher, Ron lui demanda anxieusement : « Est-ce que tu sais s'il est bon au Quidditch ? »

OoO

Tom se réveilla et se retourna dans son lit. Il pouvait entendre le ronflement des autres garçons. _Il doit être tôt. __Ils dorment tous. _Il s'était couché rapidement après son arrivée dans le dortoir, il était vraiment fatigué.

L'estomac de Tom gargouilla. _Hem, je suis affamé._ Il attrapa sa baguette, qu'il mettait toujours sous son oreiller, et attrapa sa montre qui était sur la table. Il utilisa sa baguette pour faire de la lumière et vit qu'il lui fallait attendre deux heures avant d'avoir un petit déjeuner. Alors il décida d'aller fouiner dans les cuisines. Il s'allongea et pensa.

Il avait facilement charmé la plupart des Gryffondor: toutes les filles et (sauf le grand rouquin qui n'était pas dans son année) tous les garçons. Il devait encore avoir Ron Weasley dans sa poche mais il pensait que Ron était ennuyé uniquement parce qu'il pensait que Tom voulait lui voler sa petite-amie : la fille (qui rougissait) avec ses cheveux broussailleux, Granger.

Harry Potter était impassible et c'était le plus important puisqu'il était supposé être son ombre pour le futur proche. Pourquoi est-ce que ce dernier le détestait-il tellement ? Tout c'était bien passé dans la salle commune mais il savait reconnaitre quelqu'un qui jouait la comédie. Il savait qu'il était supposé être un mage noir à son époque mais pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il révélé son identité à ces deux étudiants sans en avertir les autres ? Il y avait quelque chose qui les impliquait plus personnellement, _apparemment se sont les seuls qui auraient été capable de me reconnaître._

Il réalisa qu'il essayerait de trouver qui il était à cette époque. Car il ne savait rien sauf la vague description de Dumbledore. Il y consacrerait tout son temps libre quand il ne travaillerait pas sur les ASPIC ou ses devoirs. Il était certain que ce Harry Potter en savait quelque chose.

Et d'où venait cette cicatrice ? Il l'avait regardée pendant cette conversation dans la salle commune et avait oublié de le lui demander. _Il est probablement fatigué de raconter cette histoire, quoi qu'elle soit_, pensa Tom. _Mais je suppose que je le lui demanderais ce matin._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Vous Savez Qui ?

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Je ne suis pas mooorte ! Je suis juste extrêmement désolée du retard monstre que j'ai pris dans la traduction de ce tout petit chapitre. Mais je ne veux pas recevoir de beuglante en ce jour de réveillon et, accessoirement date d'anniversaire de Tom ! Happy Birthday Tom ! (Je viens de le lire dans le site EHP) La question de la cicatrice ne viendra pas dans ce chapitre mais dans les suivants. J'ai bien aimé lire et du même coup traduire ce chapitre. J'aime tout spécialement les pensées de Tom qui m'ont bien faire rire sur le coup. _

_Maintenant que mon stage est terminé, j'vais pouvoir traduire plus rapidement les prochains chapitres. Enfin, j'ai le mémoire et d'autres choses à faire cette année mais je pense que j'aurais un peu plus le temps pour moi que ces derniers mois. _

_Alors, j'allais oublier le principal, tout est à JK Rowling et je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfiction, on remercie vivement Mortalus d'avoir eu la grande idée d'écrire cette fiction !!! _

_Bonne lecture à tous et surtout, oui surtout, bonne année 2009 !!!! _

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Vous-Savez-Qui ?

Quand Tom s'assit sur son lit pour bosser sur le devoir des Runnes Anciennes que Dumbledore lui avait donné lorsqu'il avait manqué les cours le jour précédent, il entendit les bâillements de ses nouveaux camarades de Gryffondor qui se réveillaient. Il referma doucement le livre, le posa à côté de son lit, et ouvrit les rideaux.

« Bonjour. », fit-il joyeusement en s'agenouillant sur son lit. _Berk, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester si joyeux. Je devrais calmer le ton de ma voix graduellement. _

« Hey, Tom. », lui fit un garçon que Tom se rappela vaguement l'avoir vu dans la salle commune la nuit précédente. L'autre garçon, _Seamus_, se rapela t-il. « Je m'appelle Dean Thomas, ravi de te rencontrer. Il s'approcha de Tom et lui serra la main. « Est-ce que tu as cours ce matin ? »

« Oui, Arithmancie. », lui répondit Tom.

« Aïe. », grinça Seamus. « Voilà une bien bonne façon de commencer ta première journée à Poudlard. »

" _C'est_ l'un des cours que je préfère, en réalité. » _Ceux qui ont un cerveau ne se plaignent pas de l'utiliser à n'importe quelle heure de la journée_, songea t-il sarcastiquement.

« J'ai l'impression que tu vas bien t'entendre avec Hermione. », lui sourit Dean.

« J'espère que je m'entendrais bien avec tout le monde. », lui sourit Tom en retour. « Je ne suis pas ici pour me faire des ennemis. » _Dumbledore prétend que j'en ai plein._

« Tout va bien se passer. », le rassura Seamus. Il se retourna vers un garçon qui était à côté de Tom. « Bonjour, Harry. »

« Bonjour, Seamus. », baillât Harry. Il regarda ensuite Tom et ses yeux s'élargirent. Il se senti tout d'un coup bien réveillé. Il fit un signe de tête. « Tom. »

« Bonjour, Harry. », lui répondit Tom. Les autres garçons semblaient avoir remarqué une tension entre eux, Tom les vis se regarder en se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« Je vais aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. », fit-il à Harry.

« Okay, laisse-moi juste réveiller Ron et on ira tous ensemble. », lui répondit-il. Sa voix était basse et monotone comme si il était entrain de calmer un animal effrayé.

« Bien sur. », lui fit Tom avec un sourire faux, il voyait le jeu d'Harry. _Tu n'arriveras pas à tenir face à moi bien longtemps, Potter. _

_OoOoO_

Hermione et les autres filles de son année retrouvèrent les garçons dans leur salle commune, sauf Neville qui était resté en haut puisqu'il avait décidé d'étudier la botanique très tard le soir. De plus, il n'avait cours que dans quelques heures. Ils partirent donc petit-déjeuner tous ensembles. _La troupe des Gryffondors_, se moqua Tom. _Je pourrais écrire une dissertation académique sur leur adorable manière de toujours se regrouper. _

Tom n'allait jamais déjeuner, ou faire quoique soit d'autre, avec les autres Serpentards : certains dans sa maison avaient des suiveurs, qu'ils aimaient bien avoir avec eux tout le temps, mais Tom avait toujours été bien plus solitaire par nature. Il aimait être seul avec ses livres quant il n'était pas nécessaire de se mélanger aux autres. Les Gryffondors étaient, contrairement à lui, rarement seuls. Il n'y avait que quelques exceptions : ces faibles qui n'étaient remarqués par les autres.

Il essaya donc de rester du côté de ceux qui étaient remarqués, il y avait toujours ce dicton « _garde tes amis proche de toi mais tes ennemis encore_ _plus_ » qui primait dans sa tête. Il avait toujours bien observé les Gryffondor et cela lui avait toujours permis de tourner leurs farces contre eux. Cependant, il avait toujours été très observateur, il les observait tous. Tout spécialement les Gryffondor et les Serpentards afin de dénicher dans leurs comportements s'ils lui laissaient une ouverture ou s'ils s'apprêtaient à préparer une attaque. Tom réalisa que cela l'aidait toujours à rester tranquille dans ses baskets et c'était là un exercice mental très bon pour sa santé.

Quand les Gryffondors s'assirent, Tom s'installa entre Harry et Hermione (et Ron Weasley s'assit de l'autre côté d'Hermione). Tom remarqua avec ironie que des hiboux virent déposer des lettres et paquets comme à son époque. _J'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé. Sauf que les filles ont le droit de porter des pantalons. Et que les gens utilisent ces ridicules sacs pour porter leurs affaires sur leur dos._ Tom avait acheté l'un de ces sacs la veille avec le professeur Dumbledore.

Hermione Granger cria, semblant horrifiée tout en regardant la première page du journal. « Harry, regarde ça ! »

Elle passa le journal à Harry qui ne semblait pas pour le moins surpris de ce qui se trouvait à la première page. « Oh, j'avais oublié. », fit-il sombrement. « Dumbledore m'a dit hier de ces évasions. »

« Il te l'a dit hier et tu ne nous as rien dit ! Oh Harry, comment as-tu pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi important. », lui fit Hermione, fâchée.

« J'ai été distrait. », murmura t-il en regardant Tom.

« Tu parles de quoi en disant 'évasions' ? Tu parles d'Azkaban ? Personne ne sort de cet endroit. », fit Tom.

« Sirius Black a réussi. », lui fit sérieusement Dean. « Ces Mangemorts ont également réussi l'année passée mais ils ont eu une aide externe. » Il regardait sa propre copie de la Gazette du Socier et se mordit la lèvre. On dirait que Vous-Savez-Qui est le responsable cette fois-ci, également. Cependant cette fois, le Ministère ne tente pas de le cacher. Il s'agit de tout ceux qui se sont échappés et ont été capturés au Ministère il y a quelques mois. »

« Qui sont les Mangemorts ? Qui est Vous-Savez-Qui ? », demanda Tom avec intérêt.

Tout ceux qui était autour de lui le regardaient comme s'il avait de la fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles (sauf Harry qui mis sa tête dans ses mains et la secouait avec un désespoir non feint). Il réalisa qu'il devait avoir dit quelque chose de vraiment stupide.

« Tu plaisantes ? », lui fit vivement Seamus. « Tu ne sais _pas_ ? » Il secoua la tête, ses yeux ne quittaient pas Tom. « Quand tu dis que tu étais très isolé, tu ne plaisantais vraiment pas ! »

Tom regarda à côté de lui et vit Hermione qui lui donnait un regard quelque peu pensif et déconcerté et il s'avait qu'il l'avait rendue suspicieuse à propos de quelque chose. « Je crois. », répondit-il lentement. « Je pense que j'ai entendu parlé de lui mais j'ai du oublier. »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux oublier _ça _? », lui demanda Ron, incrédule.

« Si tu veux savoir. », lui fit soudainement Harry qui leva les yeux, regardant tour à tour Hermione et Tom. « Il a été récemment touché par un très mauvais sort d'Oubliette alors il a l'esprit légèrement brumeux à propos de certaines choses. »

« Pourquoi as-tu reçu un Oubliette ? », lui demanda Hermione comme si elle ne croyait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'Harry venait de leur dire.

« Par accident. », soupira Tom. « Je pratiquais ce sors avec mon père et … et bien, il est toujours très emballé quand il veut me montrer quelque chose. C'est en partie pour cela que je suis à Poudlard cette année. Il se sent très coupable par rapport à cela. »

« Ouww. », lui fit sympathétiquement Hermione. « Ca a du être affreux. Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne voulais pas te remémorer de mauvais souvenirs. »

"Je ne me souviens pas de tout. Alors ce n'est pas grave. » _J'étais à deux doigts de me faire pincer. Heureusement Potter est rapide._

« Vous-Savez-Qui est un sorcier très mauvais. », murmura Dean comme si même en parlant de lui, Vous-Savez-Qui était en ce moment même entrain de réaliser quelques machiavélique plans. « Et nous ne disons jamais son nom, jamais. Il est revenu l'année passé. Les Mangemorts sont ses serviteurs et se sont de sadiques meurtriers. »

« Je vois. », lui fit Tom en acquiesçant. Il ne voyait rien du tout mais il pensa, à juste titre, que poser d'autres questions le rendrait plus suspicieux encore. Il supposa qu'il devrait poser ses question à Harry lorsqu'ils seraient seuls - il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était en quelque sorte impliqué dans tout cela. « J'essaierais de pas foncer dans l'un d'eux dans ce cas. Je suis certain que le Ministère les capturera à nouveau et mettra ce Vous-Savez-Qui en taule à Azkaban. »

Cette réponse fut suivie par d'autres regards bizarres. « L'envoyer à Azkaban ? Tu es givré ?? », lui balança Ron les yeux ronds. « Ils vont le tuer oui. Enfin, c'est ce que Dumbledore fera en tout cas. » Ron se détourna d'eux et planta sa fourchette dans sa saucisse tandis qu'Harry baissa la tête en se dandinant sur sa chaise.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? », demanda Tom à Harry.

Harry cligna les yeux par surprise. « Heu, ouais, merci. » Il but une gorgée de jus. « Je … Je vais bien, merci. »

Tom haussa les épaules et regarda tout le monde à la table. « Personne n'a une clope ? »

OoOoO

_Cela ne marchera jamais_, pensa nerveusement Harry quand il suivit Tom et Hermione jusqu'en Arithmancie. _C'est complètement fou._ Il avait écouté Hermione dire à Tom pendant tout le trajet tout les méfaits de la cigarette alors que Tom n'en savait strictement rien. Elle lui fit tout un monologue à propos du cancer, Tom n'en avait jamais entendu parlé, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient en cours.

_Hermione ne sera pas longue à trouver que quelque chose cloche_. Harry était inquiet. _C'est complètement insensé. Comment Dumbledore pouvait un moment penser que cela pourrait fonctionner ?_ Tom n'était là que depuis vingt-quatre heures qu'ils avaient déjà oubliés certains détails importants dans leurs mensonges. Harry se consola en pensant qu'au moins Tom avait fait semblant de ne pas connaître les différents chemins du château pour arriver aux différents cours et de prendre l'air excité et surpris quand il voyait quelque chose comme un gamin de première année.

Tom entra dans la classe en parlant à Hermione et ignorant du même coup la présence d'Harry. _Très bien, qu'il m'ignore_, songea vicieusement Harry_, parce que je ne veux pas lui parler non plus. Quand il sera pris, je n'aurais rien à voir avec lui._ Cependant Harry avait déjà préparé quelques excuses pour Tom et savait qu'il continuerait. Même s'il détestait Tom, il savait que ce n'était pas juste de le laisser mourir, tout spécialement dans l'ignorance.

Il soupira et se prépara à se diriger vers sa salle commune pour faire ses devoirs qu'il _aurait du_ faire hier après-midi. Il regarda anxieusement vers la porte du cours d'Arithmancie. _Il va me causer beaucoup d'ennuis …_


End file.
